del amor al odio, del odio al amor, solo hay un paso
by sakurasuka
Summary: shaoran, jugaste con migo y ahora yo are lo mismo, te arrepentirás de haberme echo sufrir, por que mi venganza es dulce
1. Chapter 1

"lo siento sakura ya no me gustas", recuerdo esa palabras como si fuera ayer, pero sabes, te voy hacer pagar todas y cada una de las lagrimas que me hiciste derramas por que mi venganza comienza ahora y la venganza sera dulce, shaoran Li

DEL AMOR AL ODIO Y DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO EXISTE UN PASO

Ha sakura card captor

...

Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiara tanto en un abrir y serrar de ojos, siempre pensé que él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, pero eso cambio en el momento que yo menos esperaba.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que nuestra relación de tres años de noviazgo se fue al precipicio más hondo que conozco y ese es el infierno, un infierno que viví durante mucho tiempo después de nuestra ruptura. Las palabras de shaoran siguen rondando en mi cabeza, "lo siento, sakura ya no me gustas", una punzada llena de dolor y tristeza se instalo en mi pecho al escucharlo, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos y mis piernas flaquearon al verlo alejarse tan rápido de mí, a medida que pasaban los años el amor que sentía por shaoran se fue perdiendo y se fue convirtiendo en odio, ¿que la llevo a eso?, muchas cosas, pero la que más se destaco de todas fue enterarse que después de una semana de haber terminado con shaoran el se había conseguido una nueva novia, su nombre era Tara, era de melena larga y rubia de ojos azules y su mirada era picara, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso tanto que el uniforme le quedaba súper ajustado, era la capitana del equipo de porristas, a comparación con migo , yo era una chica débil de complexión delgada, de cabello castaño corto, ojos verde esmeralda, y lo único en que me destacaba era en ser la más despistada de todas, ja pero yo tenía una ventaja y esa era ser la novia y amiga de los dos chicos más guapos del instituto y eso me hacía sentir bien. Pero un día eriol se fue diciéndome que tenía que volver a Londres por que su padre lo necesitaba me prometió volver pero no lo iso, me dolió mucho su partida, después de eso solo me quedaba shaoran pero de un momento a otro termino con migo sin dar explicación de por qué lo hacía, otro golpe para mi corta edad porque diecisiete años no era mucho ¿cierto? O bueno eso era lo que decía mi hermano touya quien al parecer fue el único que se dio de cuenta de mi estado de muerto viviente, porque si, entre en depresión deje de comer, no fui en una semana al instituto porque no quería llegar y darme cuenta que mi pesadilla era real no quería, dolía mucho. Cuando por fin decidí volver gracias a la vos de aliento de mi mamá o mejor dicho los regaños de ella, me levante más temprano de lo habitual me duche y me cambie baje a desayunar, me despedí de mi madre y Sali a paso moderado, mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que faltaba media hora para el inicio de clases subí por las escaleras del instituto y di con mi salón desierto deje mi mochila y mire con melancolía el puesto que estaba detrás del mío, seque una lagrima rebelde que cayó por mi mejilla y me di media vuelta volví a consultar el reloj y no había pasado mucho tiempo, decidí caminar un rato por los pasillo del instituto ya que a esa hora de la mañana no había mucha gente subí por las escaleras que daban al salón de música y me dirigí hacia haya y al correr la puerta me encontré con la imagen que menos deseaba ver tara se encontraba a horcadas de shaoran devorando su boca y el la sostenía de la cintura y la besaba igual como si de ello dependiera su vida, yo no pude moverme y ellos sintieron mi presencia y se viraron hacia mí, los mire con lagrimas contenidas y la expresión de shaoran era sorprendida y la de tara burlona y la mía no tenia precio era desolada, triste, no me contuve más y eche a correr entre al salón para recoger mi mochila y ante la mirada desconcertada de barios de mis compañero Sali de hay pase el porto del instituto y seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más y se flaquearon, pase mis manos por mis ojos tratando de secar mis lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, ahogue un grito cuando sentí que alguien me levantaba, trate de zafarme pero el sujeto me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, sentí una mano posarse en mi cabeza y consentirme de forma paternal, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con que el que me sujetaba era touya no se cómo me encontró o de donde salió pero estaba hay consolándome y brindándome apoyo, porque en ese momento me sentía miserable, me apreté mas contra él y solloce fuertemente, me levanto en sus brazos como cuando era pequeñas y me caía el me llevaba en brazos hasta la casa y me curaba se burlaba de mi diciendo "los monstruo sí que lloran horrible" me enfadaba con el pero el método touya siempre funcionaba, porque al instante dejaba de llorar, pero ahora era diferente mis heridas no sanarían tan rápido y una simple bandita no lo curaría, mi corazón se había vuelto añicos roto en mil pedazos, tantos que sería inútil intentarlos reunir.

Cuando llegamos a la casa mi mamá se sorprendió de verme así, tanto fue el impacto que se echo a llorar con migo, me tomo de las manos y me pregunto porque estaba así, le conté lo que había pasado y me abrazo fuertemente, me dijo que si quería volver al instituto, pero yo negué fuertemente y le dije que no era capaz de soportar la presencia de shaoran sabiendo que estaba con otra, mi mamá me soltó y me dijo que lo comprendía, y que si era necesario me cambiarían de instituto, yo asentí, mi mamá se levanto de la cama y me dio un beso en la frente camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dijo que todo estaría bien, me recosté en la cama y abrace con fuerza mis rodilla solloce un rato mas y me incorpore hasta quedar sentada en la cama, me seque las lagrimas y mire por la ventana el cielo estaba a mi favor, tan oscuro y tiste, me levante y camine un poco por mi habitación, abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras, me acerque a la sala de estar y me sorprendí con la visita. Era mi tía Sonomi Daidouji la hermana mayor de mi mamá y no estaba sola si no con mi querida prima tomoyo.

Tomoyo era una chica muy linda de hermosos cabellos plomizos tan largos como los de mi mamá, su cara era angelical y la resaltaba un par de ojos amatistas tan grandes y llenos de vida y para rematar su sonrisa tierna y angelical le daban la imagen de una muñeca de porcelana. Ella estudiaba en otro instituto uno para gente adinerada, ya que mi tía Sonomi era dueña de la empresa de juguetería más grande de todo Japón, y por lo tanto mi prima tenía la obligación de asistir a dicho instituto.

-"sakí, que bueno que bajaste, ¿te acuerdas de tu tía y de tu prima?

-"claro mamá"- le sonreí tristemente, y tomoyo se levanto a abrazarme, y le sonreí con un poco mas de animo

-"mira querida- mi mamá alzo una carpeta llena de papeles y me la extendió y yo la mire interrogante- Sonomi, ya hablo con las directivas del instituto de tomoyo y no tienen ningún inconveniente en recibirte haya"- me sorprendí ante la información que recibía de parte de mi mamá, abrí la boca para declinar la oferta pero mi tía me callo de inmediato.

-"oh, mi pobre y dulce ángel, como puede ser posible que alguien te trate tan mal, ese cabezotas se merece que yo lo…"-pero gracias a dios mi prima la callo

-"ya mamá, es suficiente, además vinimos a apoyar a sakí, y no a recordarle el mal rato"- me miro tan tiernamente que sentí que el peso que tenia se había suavizado un poquito

-"bueno que dices sakura, aceptas o declinas"-la voz de mi hermano me sobresalto y este me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que le queda tan bien

-"yo… yo…- lo medite un momento y al fin me decidí- acepto, si es por mi bien acepto"- el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando la voz de mi conciencia me dijo "ya no lo veras más", y yo le respondí "eso no era lo que queríamos", "tonta, tu sabes que eso no es cierto, te morirías antes que eso pase", "¿que pase qué?, ya no quiero verlo, no soportaría ver como es feliz con otra", mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente y la única que se dio de cuenta de eso fue tomoyo, la cual se levanto y me arrastro hasta mi cuarto.

-"dime sakura, ¿qué paso?, ustedes estaban bien ¿por que terminaron?"- no supe que decir agache la cabeza y contuve el llanto, sentí la mano de tomoyo posarse en mi hombro en un gesto de apoyo, levante lentamente mi cabeza y me encontré con esa sonrisa tan re confortable, le sonreí amargamente y le conté todo mis ojos se nublaron nuevamente pero me obligue a contenerme, su mano rozo mi espalda y me dijo que ya pasaría que el dolor se iría rápido tan rápido que ni siquiera me daría cuenta que él había existido, ¿pero como pretendía yo hacer que nada de lo que había vivido con él no significara nada para mí?, seria de locos si me olvidara de esos besos apasionados como el que le había dado a tara en el salón de música, recordé eso y me dio rabia, me contuve de arrojar todo lo que se me presentara al suelo y salir corriendo.

Mis días fueron demasiado negros, e incluso cuando entre el primer día de clases en el nuevo instituto me sentí fatal, las cosan no iban muy bien que digamos primero me perdí en los pasillos, segundo se me callo el almuerzo enfrente de todos, ese fue mi día, pero poco a poco y gracias a la ayuda de tomoyo pude salir bien en todo, concluí el último año y me gradué mis papás se alegraron mucho por mí.

Un domingo, en el que estaba aseando la casa escuche el timbre y baje abrir y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme nada más y nada menos que con el causante de mis pesadillas y malos momentos, si, shaoran Li estaba en mi puerta, con esa tonta sonrisa arrogante y un lindo ramo de rosas, estaba hay como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado, se acerco un poco más a mí y yo retrocedí, me dolía de nuevo el pecho y mis lagrimas amenazaron con salir, pero me contuve, respire hondo , me di media vuelta y le serré la puerta en la cara, ¿Quién se creía?, durante un año estuve sufriendo por él y viene así nada más con un ramo de rosas y su tonta sonrisa, no más esto se acabo, no volveré a llorar por shaoran Li nunca más.

Se llego la noche y le anuncie a mi familia que me iría a estudiar a estados unidos con tomoyo, mi papá que se encontraba con nosotros dejo caer la tasita de té, me miro con sorpresa al igual que mi hermano y mi mamá, y espere la reacción de ellos

-"bien sakura, si sientes que ya estas preparada para tomar tus propias decisiones, déjame decirte que te apoyo, querida un nuevo ambiente y nuevos amigos ten harán bien"-me dijo mi mamá con esa típica sonrisa radiante

-"¿QUÉ?, ¿Cómo que la dejaran ir?, que tal si se encuentra rodeada de pervertidos o de mocosos masoquistas, no me niego a que sakura se baya"-se cruzo de brazos y bufo de una forma infantil que a su manera lo hacía ver adorable, le sonreí confiadamente y le dije

-"touya, solo voy a ir a estudiar, además estaré con tomoyo, ella me cuidara, serán solo unos años cuando termine volveré, sana y salva"- le volví a sonreír y con un gruñido me dio a entender que aceptaba mi decisión.

Tres días después, me estaba despidiendo de ellos junto a tomoyo, cuando anunciaron que ya faltaba poco para despegar y que teníamos que pasar al hangar de la familia Daidouji, di una última mirada a mi familia y seguí caminando, al subir al avión mire por la ventana y prometí volver, pero que cuando lo hiciera sería completamente diferente ya no sería la misma sakura débil y despistada de siempre y mejor aun ya no amaría a shaoran Li.

-"sakura ¿te encuentras bien?-la mire con emoción y le dije que si con la cabeza, como no estarlo si después de siete años por fin iba a ver a mi familia, y también iba poder enfrentar al mundo en el que ahora me movía, me baje del avión de los Daidouji y camine con paso seguro mis papás me estaban esperando en la puerta del aeropuerto y no estaban solos, también estaban tía Sonomi, touya y ¡UNA CHICA! Sujetaba a mi hermano de la mano y que hermosa que era de cabellos rojizos largos y una cara tan delicada era simplemente hermosa, la mire y le sonreí, me arrogue a los brazos de mis papás cuando sentí que el cuerpo de mi papá se tensaba y me di la vuelta y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver quien se acercaba a mí.

Notas de la autora: bueno espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, dudas, quejas, tomatazos los pueden enviar a mí correo personal **sakurasuka93 ** besos y abrazos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo chao chao (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Shaoran pop

-"hola, en primer lugar quiero dejar en claro que no soy muy bueno en las presentaciones, bueno my nombre es Li Shaoran, tengo veinticuatro años, soy dueño de una de las empresas de joyería más grande del país. Les contare un poco de mi familia, mis padres se llaman Yelan y Hien, tengo cuatro hermanas todas mayores que yo y una prima que a mi criterio debería estar en el manicomio, ¿Qué si estoy casado?, no, no estoy casado, ¿Qué porque no?, bueno tal vez porque no he encontrado a la indicada, "o tal vez la encontraste y la dejaste ir idiota", "cállate conciencia que arruinas mi presentación", bueno prosigamos, soy heredero del imperio de la familia Li, ¿ que porque le digo así?, pues veras la fortuna de mi familia se viene amasando desde tiempos inmemorable y es asignada a los hombre Li, en mi caso como soy el único barón la fortuna cayó en mis manos y no solo eso si no todas las responsabilidades de ser el nuevo jefe de la familia, claro que esas obligaciones las desempeñare por completo solo cuando mi padre fallezca y espero que eso no suceda pronto.

Un joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos chocolates, levanto la mirada rápidamente cuando su secretaria anuncio la llegada de uno de los sabios de la familia Li, la miro con algo de extrañeza e iso un ademan de que lo hiciera pasar, cuando el anciano estuvo frente a él lo miro con frialdad y no fue muy cortes el saludo que le dio.

-"ping, se puede saber que haces aquí" –le dijo con frialdad, a lo que el hombre respondió con un tono igual al que shaoran uso.

-"a mí también me da gusto en verte shaoran-el aludido frunció el seño y le iso un gesto para que continuara- bueno creo que mi presencia te molesta un poco"- lo miro con son de burla

-"¿viniste solo a recordarme lo mucho que me fastidias?-iso un gesto teatral –que amable de tu parte"-miro al hombre frente así con burla

-"no vine a eso niñito maleducado-le dijo con furia, shaoran tuvo que contener una carcajada por que hacer rabiar a ese viejo decrepito le hacía mucha gracia-solo vine a decirte que tienes plazo de dos meses para conseguir una esposa si no lo haces se te quitara todo- lo miro triunfal shaoran palideció un poco pero gracias a que su madre le había enseñado a no demostrar sus emociones, aplico dicha táctica, pero para el anciano no paso desapercibido por lo que le dijo- tu sabes que mi querida Miyarí estaría dispuesta a casarse con tigo, es tan linda y segura de sí misma que…- pero se vio interrumpido por la risita de shaoran y le pregunto con voz de fastidio- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

-"que me estés intentando meter a tu hija por los ojos- lo miro con burla- tu sabes que Miyarí no es ni bonita ni segura, pero bueno que se puede hace creo que lo saco del padre- el anciano estaba más rojo que un tomate, como era posible que este niñito insolente como solía llamarlo le dijera fea a su preciosa niña, bueno y es que no era para menos la hija de ping era de complexión debilucha, su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas y lo único bonito que tenia eran los ojos, y lo de segura, era mentira si cada vez que esa chiquilla lo veía salía corriendo era incluso más graciosa que su padre.

El anciano estaba tan colérico que se levanto de un salto y se fue azotando la puerta de la oficina de shaoran.

Al poco rato ingreso su secretaria una mujer cuarentona y bajita que lo miro con una ceja levantada, meneo la cabeza de lado a lado y miro hacia riba como pidiendo paciencia.

-"hay señor, un día de estos le va hacer dar un ataque al señor ping"-shaoran la miro y le sonrió amplia mente y es que después de hacer rabiar a ese viejo fastidioso que daba de buen humor.

-"hay Akane, fue solo una bromita"- la miro con cara angelical, y la mujer suspiro con resignación, abrió la agenda que traía en la mano derecha y comenzó a decirle los deberes del día.

-"y por ultimo tiene que ir a recoger al señor Eriol al aeropuerto, acaba de llamar diciendo que el vuelo se retraso y llegara una hora después de lo programado"- concluyo la mujer a lo que shaoran asintió.

-"gracia Akane"- le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la mujer se fue dejándolo solo, se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos y su mente bolo a siete años atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

-"shaoran…-una voz tan suave como la seda lo iso virar rápidamente y sonrío al darse cuenta de quien se trataba- como has estado, te llame ayer pero no contestaste"-la miro y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando la vio asiendo un lindo puchero se veía tan linda y tierna cuando lo miraba así

-"oh, lo siento cariño, pero es que por si no te acuerdas ayer tenía practica con el equipo de futbol y estuve ocupado casi todo el día"- la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura y le dio un beso suave

-"oh, cierto, se me olvido pero es que quería verte"- lo miro con ojos tiernos y él le dio otro beso

-"ya, tortolitos dejen el espectáculo"- ambos se viraron hacia eriol que traía una cara de pocos amigo, eso le sorprendió ya que su mejor amigo y primo era una caja de alegría y verlo así significaba problemas y muy grandes.

-"que tienes eriol"-la vocecita de su novia lo saco de la sorpresa

-"hay sakí, que te cuento, pues que mi papá quiere que me devuelva para Londres"- nos miro con una expresión atormentada una que yo nunca le había visto

-"no puede ser, tú no te puedes ir"- de los ojos de sakura ya corrían gruesa lagrimas y eso nos partió el corazón tanto a eriol como a mí.

-"lo siento sakí, pero te prometo que voy a volver, y que no me volveré a ir"- sakura le sonrío un poco más confiada, pero yo savia que eso no era cierto, eriol no iba a volver tan rápido como sakura pensaba, por que el papá de eriol estaba enfermo y al ser eriol el único hijo del matrimonio Hiragizawa tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre y por lo tanto volver sería muy difícil.

Tres días después de avernos comunicado la noticia nos encontrábamos despidiéndonos en el aeropuerto, sakura lloraba a mares por la partida de mi primo y yo no lloraba pero estaba igual de destrozado, porque eriol era mi mejor amigo y su partida era muy dura.

**Fin del ****flash back**

Des pues de su partida no nos volvimos a ver en persona solo por videoconferencia, no me hablo durante medio año por haber terminado con sakura, me perdono solo hasta que le conté como habían sido las cosas, y hoy por fin después de siete años las cosas iban a volver a su lugar.

El día paso lentamente, las horas me parecían eternas, o si sonó cursi, pero era cierto extrañaba las locuras de eriol y también lo necesitaba, no malinterpreten, pero es que me entere que cierto angelito de ojos verdes volvería a tomoeda y yo necesitaba la ayuda de eriol para tratar de reiniciar todo de nuevo, porque si se me presentaba la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar.

-"bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a recoger a eriol no quiero que se enfade por llegar tarde"- se estiro un poco y se levanto de su asiento había trabajado más rápido de lo normal, y todo por ir a recoger a su primo, tomo su gabán y su maletín y salió de la oficina con paso tranquilo, espero el ascensor por alrededor de diez minutos, y empezó a impacientarse, ¿Por qué razón tenían que demorarse?, miro su reloj y constato que llevaba quince minutos de retraso, oprimió varias veces el botón del elevador y cuando por fin se abrió dio gracias a los dioses, pero sus alabanzas se vieron interrumpidas por un "hola Li", bojo rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos negros y una cara llena de pecas.-" hola y adiós Miyarí, si me disculpas voy un poco retrasado"- paso por el lado de ella y oprimió el botón que conducía al parqueadero, Miyarí reacciono rápido y alcanzo a entrar al elevador junto a shaoran.

-"a… a dónde vas Li con… tanto afán – shaoran la miro con un poco de aburrimiento y es que esta chica no le fastidiaba como su padre pero si le aburría y le hacía producir sueño ¿yo exagerado?, un poco tal vez pero era cierto esta chica casi nunca hablaba y si lo hacía decía incoherencias así que mire en que piso íbamos y me di cuenta que hasta hora habíamos bajado cinco piso y es que las instalaciones de la empresa Li eran gigantescas el edificio era de cincuenta pisos y mi oficina quedaba en el ultimo, gran idea ¿no?, le di una media sonrisa y le dije con cortesía mesclada de burla porque sabía de la mueca cómica que hacía cada vez que pronunciaba a una chica- "pues veras, voy a encontrarme con mi novia en el aeropuerto"- iso la rara mueca y yo contuve las ganas de reír, ella no hablo, creo que se enfado, y bueno si lo admito en estos últimos años me he convertido en una persona un poco distinta, ¿Qué porque lo digo?, pues veras yo primero era un chico tímido, serio, un poco frio, y la única que me comprendía era sakura, pero después de haber terminado con ella, empecé a cambiar y véanme aquí burlándome de las personas que me fastidian, ha pero no con todos soy así, por ejemplo con mis padres, mis hermanas y mi prima sigo siendo el mismo pero con ping, su hija soy todo lo contrario, me divierto asiéndolos rabiar, porque ping siempre ha intentado robarle la fortuna a mi padre y por eso se encarga en hacerme la vida cuadritos, pero yo soy más listo que él y siempre sale perdiendo.

Cuando por fin llegue al parqueadero me estaba esperando Tae mi guardaespaldas y chofer, no me percate que Miyarí había bajado hasta ahí con migo, hasta que carraspeo y me pregunto si podía llevarla y yo role los ojos mire a tae y le pedí las llaves del coche, le di para un taxi y le pedí que él la llevara, me subí al coche y me fui. Al llegar al aeropuerto mire en todas las direcciones, y no encontré a mi primo por ningún lado, tome mi celular y lo llame pero me contesto la operadora-"que raro ya debería haber llegado"- me di media vuelta y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba saliendo de aeropuerto.

Sakura pop

Sentí que mi padre se tensaba y se me iso raro me di la vuelta y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver quien se acercaba a mí.

-"¿Eriol?- me sonrió y yo abrí los ojos lo más que pude y mi grito no se iso esperar más-¡ ERIOL! - Sali corriendo a abrasarlo y abrazo que el correspondió rápidamente-cuando llegaste por qué no me llamaste"-interrogue, el me puso una mono en la cabeza como solía hacer en el instituto y me sonrió afectuosamente

-"hola sakí, como has estado y creo que esa pregunta te la tengo que hacer yo"- saludo a todos los presente y después me miro, me sonroje un poco y es que por un momento se me había olvidado que ya habían pasado siete años, le sonreí tontamente y él me soltó del abrazo, me miro de arriba abajo y me pregunto con cierto dejo de curiosidad. - "¿qué fue lo que te hiciste sakura?"

-"¿yo?, nada- lo miro con nerviosismo y un pensamiento de "será que me veo fea" se apodero de ella-¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"porque estas bellísima"- le sonrió y le iso una seña par que diera una vuelta, y es que no era para menos, en eso años fuera de Japón sakura había cambiado muchísimo, ya no era la chica flaca y debilucha no señor, se había vuelto un poco más alta su cuerpo se desarrollo completamente, el cabello le llagaba a la cadera y en pocas palabras parecía tallada por el mejor artista del mundo.

-"uf, pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa"- le sonrió un poco, él le acaricio una mejilla y le sonrió, pero al instante su mirada se desvió directo hacia la chica de ojos amatistas.

-"oye sakí, ¿quién es la hermosa señorita que viene con tigo?"- la aludida se sonrojo un poco e iso una pequeña cabezadita y la respondió.

-"tommy, ¿puedes venir un momento?- la amatista se acerco a donde ellos se encontraban- mira tommy el es mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa, Eriol ella es tomoyo Daidouji mi prima y mejor amiga".

-"gusto en conocerlo joven Hiragizawa"

-"el gusto es mío bella señorita- le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano derecha, y la chica se sonrojo, "así que ella es la famosa tomoyo he es más linda de lo que me imaginaba", miro a sakura y le dijo- bueno sakí, en donde has estado todos estos años"

-"en estados unidos, me fui a estudiar haya, estudie administración de empresas- eriol le sonrió y pensó que como era posible que a la chica que menos le gustaban los números, se haiga metido a una carrera donde todo tiene que ver con números, ella prosiguió- sabes al principio fue muy duro pero tenme aquí ya soy una profesional- le dio su mejor sonrisa y él le acaricio la cabeza antes de preguntar.

-"¿y te piensas quedar o tienes que volver?"-ella lo miro y le contesto rápidamente

-"no, mi contrato allá ya termino y no quería pasar más tiempo alejada de mi familia, pero dime ¿tú te tienes que volver a ir?"-lo miro con un dejo de curiosidad mesclado con tristeza

- "no mi querida niña, no me voy a volver a ir decidí hacer los negocios desde aquí que es en donde me siento más cómodo"- le sonrió

-"oye eriol me vas a contar porque te fuiste"- él la miro con una pisca de tristeza pero se recompuso al instante.

-"claro que si sakí, pero todo a su tiempo, además que este no es el mejor lugar para charla sobre el tema y tú me tienes que contar que fue lo que paso entre shaoran y tú"- y por supuesto que le iba a contar pero todavía no.

Tomoyo pop

Baya, así que él es eriol, ahora entiendo porque sakura lo nombraba cada rato, si es que esta guapísimo.

-"oye tomoyo"- la voz de touya me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y es que mi mente maquinaba a mil sacando imágenes que no quiero describir jojojo

-"dime touya-la mirada que tenia touya no tenia precio, estaba celoso como siempre que se le acercaba algún chico a sakura, esa mirada me divertía mucho.

-"¿qué hace el sujeto ingles con la monstruo? – ja si faltaba eso, Ho si chicas, touya era el hermano mayor de sakura, pero la verdad parecía más que fuera el papá, por que los celos de hermano sobreprotector lo ponían en guardia cuando un chico se le acercaba a "su monstruo" como solía decirle.

-"están hablando touya, nada más, deja eso celos que te van a salir canas verdes- me miro mal, Ho si punto para mí- y dime touya quien es esta hermosa señorita"-le sonreí a la aludida y ella contesto por su novio.

-"gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es kaho mizuki, y soy la novia de tu primo"- mire a touya con burla, novia wow eso sí que es nuevo, si hasta la misma sakura decía que touya se iba a quedar soltero de por vida.

-"el gusto es mío- me vire a touya quien tenía una mirada incomoda, ja que gracioso- dime querido primito en donde esta yukito".

- "esta en Tokio por asuntos de trabajo"

-"Ho"- fue lo único que atine a decir

Me vire hacia donde se encontraban sakura y Eriol y sonreí al ver el puchero de mi prima, aunque sakura lo dijera y lo asegurara nunca iba a cambiar y yo no lo permitiría no señor, porque en el fondo sakura seguía amando a shaoran Li.

Touya pop

Jum si el sujeto ingles esta aquí significa que el mocoso también, tengo que idear un plan para que sakura no lo vea, no, no soy malo solo que no quiero volver a verla sufrir, su mente comenzó a trazar más de un plan, y una sonrisa ladina y un poco maquiavélica adorno su cara.

-"touya, deja de planear cosas, no te parece que sakura ya es bastante grandecita"-¿Qué?, ¿desde cuándo tomoyo puede leer mentes?, bueno pero eso no significa que no pueda planear mi próxima estrategia.

Eriol pop

-"malo, eso no es justo"-reclamo la ojiverde con un puchero

-"hay sakí, tu si no cambias- la miro divertido y la aludida se sonrojo levemente

-"claro que he cambiado"- lo miro triunfal

-"¿a si?, creo que lo único en lo que has cambiado mi preciosa amiga es en lo físico porque aquí- toco la frente de sakura con el dedo y le sonrió- no veo la diferencia"

-"pues no vez la diferencia porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero creo que otras personas si se darán cuenta"-me miro con nervosismo, y yo me quede mirándola, ¿Cómo así que sakura quería cambiar?

-"o ye sakura- ella me miro- no me digas que intentaste cambiar por shaoran- bingo, así que eso era, Ho ¿qué pensaría shaoran si se enterara que el amor de su vida ya no lo quiere o mejor dicho dice no quererlo?, la miro con cautela y se acerco un poco más a ella- oye sakí no lo tomes a mal pero creo que eso de tratar de no querer a shaoran sería como un niño tratar de no querer a su juguete favorito"- me miro feo y me ¿saco la lengua?, ja y dice que cambio eso no se lo cree ni ella misma. Bueno y a todas estas ¿en donde se había metido shaoran?

Shaoran pop

-"¿shiefa?"- la aludida se giro rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y su alegría espontanea no se iso esperar

-"Xiao lang- se abalanzo sobre él pero gracias a su complexión musculosa no fue derribado por tan fuerte torrencial- Ho que lindo de tu parte viniste a recogerme"-¿Qué yo qué?

-"¿qué haces aquí?"- la mire con intriga y un poco de temor porque tener alguna de mis hermanas cerca de mi era trágico y peligroso para mi salud mental

-"hay Xiao- sollozo la joven- no puedo creerlo, ¿esa es la forma de recibir a tu flamante hermana?- ha sí, dramática en exceso- yo vine porque nuestra madre me lo pidió"

-"bueno como sea, ya que estas aquí ayúdame a buscar a eriol, por que no lo encuentro"-me dio una mirada interrogante y tuve que explicarle- eriol llega hoy y me pidió que lo recogiera, pero no aparece"

-"¿y ya lo llamaste al celular?- yo asentí, y es que ya lo había llamado con treinta beses y no contestaba- déjame lo llamo de mi celular-yo la mire y me sorprendí ¿Cómo era posible que el cabezota de mi primo le contestara a mi hermana y a mí no?- está bien yo le digo- colgó y me miro sonriente- dijo que está afuera con una amiga que se encontró y que por favor lo esperemos aquí"- así que esta con una amiga he, me pregunto quién será.

Sakura pop

-"quien era"- si lo sé, soy una entrometida, pero… ¿Quién lo estaría esperando?, me miro con ese brillo misterioso que me producía miedo y es que ese brillo solo se lo veía a dos personas y esa eran eriol y tomoyo

-"era shaoran- me hele ¿Cómo así que shaoran estaba aquí?-me está esperando adentro, no quise que saliera por no incomodarte- me quede muda y si lo admito dure siete años ensayando mi reacción cuando lo viera si es que lo veía y siempre me pareció que mi actuación de chica fría estaba bien y que le hablaría con un expresión imperturbable y que él se sentiría la peor basura de todas pero véanme aquí me hele con tan solo saber que estaba cerca

-"ha"- solo atine a decir

-"vamos sakí tienes que ser fuerte"- lo mire y asentí, Ho si iba hacer fuerte y mi plan de tortura a shaoran empezaría en este preciso momento.

-"no te preocupes eriol, shaoran no me incomoda- le di una mirada maquiavélica y el retrocedió un paso- dile que lo esperas aquí"

Notas de la autora: jojojo termine el segundo capi, y el plan tortura a shaoran empieza ya.

Bueno para serles sincera el tercer capítulo no será actualizado el próximo domingo, sino el martes o miércoles debido a que estoy en semana de parciales y tendré que escribir hasta el sábado, a si que por favor les pido un poquito de paciencia (^_^). Ya saben dudas, quejas, tomatazos y demás los pueden enviar a mi coreo personal sakurasuka93 bye bye nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-"¿sakura?-sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y una sonrisa adorno su rostro pero se le borro de inmediato al escuchar el saludo helado de ella

-"hola Li- lo miro sin expresión alguna y eso le dolió, ¿Por qué rayos le hablaba así?, cayó en cuenta de su pregunta y el corazón se le encogió al dar con la respuesta de su conciencia"porque la hiciste sufrir tonto", se golpeo mentalmente por eso, la miro como pidiendo clemencia porque tenía el presentimiento de que su salud mental se iba a ver afectada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. "que empiece el juego"

Eriol pop

-"baya, baya, así que mi querida sakura, si cambio un poquito- me miro mal ja ya quiero ver la cara de shaoran- dime sakura ¿no estarás pensando en torturar a shaoran cierto?"- me miro con algo de duda pero su mirada se volvió algo… como decirlo, extraña, si esa es la palabra,

-"¿torturarlo?, no que va solo le daré un poquito de su propia medicina-me dio una sonrisa angelical, pero para mi criterio no era ningún ángel el que estaba riendo pobre de mi primo no quisiera estar en su lugar- por qué no lo llamas de una vez, creo que debe estar enfadado porque ya lo hiciste espera demasiado".

-"aja, tienes razón sakí, creo que debe estar muí enfadado"- sonrió para sí y saco su teléfono móvil, marco el numero de shaoran y espero a que el respondiera, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando escucho la respuesta de su primo.

Shaoran pop

-"hasta que por fin llamas, sabes cuánto ase que estoy esperándote, una hora, una hora, y a ti no te importa hacerme perder el tiempo, y más enzima te quedas hablando con el primero que se te aparece"- ¿paranoico yo?, ok lo admito pero es que a mi adorado primito no le importa hacerme esperar por horas, además termina burlándose de mí como ahora.

-"hay primo tu sí, me hablas como si fueras mi novia- ven se burla de mi- oye shaoran si estas tan cansado de esperarme porque no vienes así no te estresas cariño".

-"¿cariño?, cual cariño ni que cariño que te pasa tonto, cualquiera que te escuche dirá que soy tu novia- mal humor claro que me dio mal humor como se le ocurre decirme eso a mí al grandísimo shaoran Li, respiro hondo y prosiguió a preguntar-¿en donde estas?"

-"yo, en la puerta del aeropuerto, te espero aquí"- y sin decirme más colgó, dio un suspiro de resignación y miro a su hermana, con pesadez, tomo la maleta que traía la susodicha y emprendió la marcha.

Sakura pop

-"bueno y que dijo"- lo mire con un poco de ansias, el me sonrió y me puso una mano en la cabeza en un gesto fraternal.

- "que ya viene, hay sakí estás segura que no te incomoda"- yo menee la cabeza con avidez, ¿incomodarme?, como podría incomodarme si mi plan tortura iba a empezar.

-"no te preocupes estoy bien- abrí mi bolso y saque unas gafas de sol, me miro interrogante y antes de colocármelas le hice un guiño con el ojo- no te parece que está haciendo demasiado sol"- me miro extrañado, pero me sonrió, y para mi fortuna y gracias a la inteligencia de mi mejor amigo no tuve que dar explicaciones, y es que quería comprobar si él me reconocería.

Me vire rápidamente al escuchar a mi padre llamarme-"dime papá"- le sonreí afectuosa y me respondió con una sonrisa con una sonrisa igual

-sakura, nosotros nos vamos adelantando- yo asentí y mi papá tomo mi maleta de viaje, se despidió de eriol y empezó a caminar, después le siguió mi mamá y kaho y tía Sonomi y por ultimo y a regañadientes touya, tomoyo también se iba a despedir pero se lo impedí, tenía que tener a mi adorada prima en caso de que mi actuación se viera frustrada. La tome de gancho y me dispuse a esperar a mí adorable víctima.

Shaoran pop

Al salir lo primero que iso fue dar una mirada en todas las direcciones y cuando se percato de la presencia de su primo bufo y se acerco a paso moderado. Se dio cuenta que al lado de su primo se encontraban dos hermosas chicas una de cabellos plomizos y la otra de cabello castaño claro, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que era simplemente hermosas siguió caminando hasta dar alcance al trió que hablaba animadamente.

-"hasta que por fin apareces primito"- le dio una sonrisa amigable y la él la respondió con una más amplia.

-"hola shaoran creí que te avías perdido- me dio un apretón de mano y su mirada se desvió a mi hermana- hola shiefa tiempo sin vernos"- 1, 2,3 y hay grito y salto al cuello de eriol, simplemente patosa

-"¡ERIOL! – Le agarro las mejillas como cuando éramos pequeños- como ha estado mi lindo y adorado primito, o pero mírate nada más si estas para como para comerte- hay por todos los dioses mi hermana sí que está loca- y quienes son esta hermosas señoritas"- ja un punto a favor de shiefa, pregunto lo que yo iba a preguntar.

-"ellas son tomoyo Daidouji- Daidouji, Daidouji, porque me suena ese apellido- y sakura kinomoto"- así ya me acuerdo era prima de sakura, esperen un momento dijo sakura kinomoto, mi sakura kinomoto, miro rápidamente a la chica que se encontraba junto a la de pelo plomizo y no tardo en preguntar.

-"¿sakura?-sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y una sonrisa adorno su rostro pero se le borro de inmediato al escuchar el saludo helado de ella

-"hola Li- ella se quito los lentes de sol y lo miro sin expresión alguna y eso le dolió, ¿Por qué rayos le hablaba así?, cayó en cuenta de su pregunta y el corazón se le encogió al dar con la respuesta de su conciencia "porque la hiciste sufrir tonto", se golpeo mentalmente por eso, la miro como pidiendo clemencia porque tenía el presentimiento de que su salud mental se iba a ver afectada.

-"¿en dónde has estado todos estos años?"- la miro interrogante, y reacciono su sentido común, error nunca debí hacer esa pregunta me miro igual que antes pero con la diferencia de que tenia una de sus lindas cejas completa mente curvada y me dio una respuesta glacial.

-"desde cuando te importa, yo que sepa no tengo que darte ninguna explicación ¿o sí?"- auch eso dolió, clemencia por dios, prefiero que me golpees pero que no me hable así, la mire suplicante y con más ganas que nunca de pedirle perdón y si arrodillarme frente a ella y besarle los pies era necesario para ganarme su afecto lo aria.

-"sakura… yo…"- no pude continuar ya que una voz que se me iso extremadamente familiar me helo la sangre.

-"ni si quiera se te ocurra mocoso"- dios si lo hubiera dicho rápido lo soporto, pero que hay dichos que dicen entre más rápido menos dolor se siente, y el viene y me habla tan lento como le es posible, arrestando su amenaza lo más temerario que puede, vire con el rostro inexpresivo y le di frente, ¿temor? Si tenía temor, pero él no tenía por qué enterarse cierto.

-"kinomoto, no puedo decir que me da gusto en verlo- me dio una mirada glacial y mire al tonto de mi primo que aduras penas podía aguantar la risa, mire a mi hermana que tenía una mirada de desconcertada y mire a mi cerezo, mi dulce y adorado cerezo que en este momento parecía más un cubo de hielo que mi adorada sakura, mire nuevamente a touya kinomoto, el culpable de más de una pesadilla, carreras, y sustos a muerte, a y que no se me óvida que casi me fracturo una pierna por saltar desde la ventana de la habitación de mi querida sakura al árbol que utilizaba para trepar hasta dichosa habitación.

-"lo mismo digo mocoso- miro a sakura y a Daidouji y les dijo con voz firme- es hora de irnos"- ni creas que mi sakura se irá con tingo sin antes hablar con migo, pero sorprendido se quedo después de escuchar la voz de sakura.

-"claro hermano, me despido de eriol y de la señorita Li y nos podemos ir- que, solo se va a despedir de esos dos y yo es que estoy pintado en la pared o que, la miro con un dejo de tristeza e iso sus famosos ojos de cachorro desamparado, pero ni siquiera se inmuto- adiós eriol, hablamos después tú ya sabes cuál es mi número, me llamas para salir a tomarnos un café y ponernos al día, te parece- le dio una linda sonrisa y idiota asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ach ¿porque a él si le ríe y a mí no? - señorita Li, que gusto volver a verla- mi hermana asintió y ella me miro con un poco de cómo decirlo sin que me duela he… fastidio, auch volvió a doler, y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa a la cual ella ni siquiera respondió- vamos"- y emprendió la marcha pero yo la retuve por el brazo.

-"¿y de mi no te despides?- me miro, fría, fría, más fría que la nieve, y me dijo.

-"adiós Li"- y se fue sin más, mire a la prima de sakura, y ella me dio una mira de compasión, o si compasión era lo que necesitaba.

Sakura pop

Calma sakura, lo hiciste, eso es lo que se merece, frio, frio y más frio, pero ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?, "cállate tonta, ves como reacciono al te tu actuación, viste su cara", "rayos, tienes razón pero, sigo sintiéndome mal".

-"¿estás bien sakura?- yo asentí y mi prima me miro suspicaz- ves te lo dije sakura, te dije que te ibas a sentir la peor persona que existe por tratar de ser tan fría con el señor Li"- la mire mal, pero mis defensas flaquearon cuando sentí que la mirada de shaoran ya no me seguía.

-"fui demasiado cruel- ella asintió- pues fíjate que no, el no tuvo piedad para romperme el corazón hace siete años, y ahora yo por que tendría que tener piedad"- desvió la mirada y se puso a pensar, yo la mire con un poco de temor, porque pensé que mi respuesta había sido demasiado brusca, pero me tranquilice, cuando ella sonrió y me dijo.

-"sabes sakí, la mejor forma de hacer pagar a shaoran por lo que te iso, es simplemente, hazlo comer de tu mano-yo la mire con intriga y ella me dio una mirada misteriosa hay por todos los dioses que estará planeando mi perversa prima.

Shaoran pop

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, respira profundo, 7, 8, 9, y rayos porque tenía que actuar así, yo llevo siete malditos años buscándola por todo Japón y cuando por fin aparece me trata como una basura. Injusto, 100% injusto, "porque es injusto idiota, la hiciste sufrir es obvio que ella te odie tanto", "cállate, que no ayudas conciencia de porquería", "y ahora te desquitas con migo", suspiro pesadamente y unas risas lo hicieron reaccionar, se viro hacia los dos causantes de tan terrible dolor de cabeza y los miro mal, y para su mala suerte ellos se rieron el doble, que pesados, pensó. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había visto a sakura y su mente empezó a traerle lo recuerdos más dolosos que jamás hubiera vivido. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento de atrás de su coche ya que su primito se le dio por conducir y shiefa ni corta ni perezosa se subió en el puesto del copiloto y el aprovecho para recordar.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**"vamos shaoran no seas tan amargado"

-"si Li, mira que van a ir chicas lindas y tal vez puedas conseguir novia o una chica para el rato- yo role los ojos y es que takashi yamazaki, uno de mis amigos del instituto vivía y moría por las mujeres y no es que no tuviera novia Chiharu Mihara era una chica linda pero cada vez que yamazaki le montaba los cuernos por así decirlo, su escusa era "solo estoy socializando con seres vivos" si claro como no

-"ya les dije que no"- me miraron con una sonrisa picara y yo pase saliva

-"hay shaoran, ni siquiera por tu adorada tara-me sonroje- a demás que dijeron que ella va pero si tu vas"

-"¿si… yo voy ella va?- ambos asintieron, lo medite un segundo antes de decir- está bien pero solo por ella"- rolaron los ojos como diciendo que patético pero no me importo, me vestí rápidamente con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra me puse unos tenis igualmente negros, tome mi celular y mi billetera y rumbo a la fiesta.

Al llegar vimos muchos de nuestros compañeros, la mayoría ebrios otros cantando a todo pulmón, en una esquina se celebraba una competencia de quien tomaba más cerveza y en otra un grupo de chicas toman docén fotos. Mire a todos lados y hay estaba mi linda tara, que dijeran lo que dijeran para mí era simplemente hermosa. Tara era capitana del equipo de porristas era linda de cabellera larga y rubia, ojos azules y un cuerpo que deja mucho a la imaginación, tenía fama de fácil pero para mí eran rumores yo estaba en primer año y ella en segundo cuando la vi por primera vez quede flechado era la niña más lida que jamás haiga visto, pero ella tenía novio era el capitán del equipo de futbol Falun chin era alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos era atlético y según la chicas era buen partido, pero para mí seguía siendo un descerebrado, que en lo único en que pensaba era en jugar futbol, tener chicas, que idiota, bueno después de un tiempo de estar meditando si le hablaba o no, me decidí por el sí y a la hora de descanso la llame y me presente, y bueno ella me miro con suspicacia y me dijo que yo le gustaba ,HO cuando escuche eso casi me muero de la felicidad, pero ella me dijo que si yo quería tener algo con ella tenía que ganármelo, me pidió ayuda en casi todas las aéreas, gracias a mi buna inteligencia le ayude eficientemente, según eriol ella lo llamo a solas y le dijo que ella no planeaba ir a la fiesta del sábado pero que si yo iba ella también, y véanme aquí parado tras de ella esperando a que ella me viera.

Tosí un poco para que se percatara de mi presencia y ella se viro -"a hola shaoran, pensé que no ibas a venir-la mire dulcemente y le alcance una chocolatina que traía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ella la miro con horror y se alejo de mi mano- quita esa cosa llena de calorías lejos de mi- me sorprendí por el repentino modo de hablar de ella, cuando se percato de silencio dulcifico su voz para decirme- sígueme"- subimos al segundo piso y me condujo a una habitación que quedaba en el fondo, entramos y ella cerró la puerta con seguro, yo pasé saliva y no era que fuera la primera vez que estaba con una chica pero a mi criterio todo se hacía con amor, y pues yo la quería y aparentemente ella también me quería que más daba era hombre no tenia novia y podía gozar de mi juventud ¿no?. Comenzó quitándome la chaqueta y después la camisa, mis manos se movían como por arte de magia, y terminaron despojándola del vestido rojo que llevaba, le bese el cuello con fervor y ella gimió continúe besándola hasta que la tuve a merced, al igual que ella me tenía a mi paso de todo y cuando todo termino y le iba dar el último beso, ella rehuyó me extrañe por su comportamiento variable y le iba a preguntar qué sucedía pero "CORTE" me sorprendió el doble

-"muy bien querida- la presencia de Falun chin me sorprendió como era posible que hacia este tipo aquí – hay tonto Li, no me mires así, en serio creías que te iba a dejar a mi chica que idiota y ahora con esto –tomo una cámara de video que había estado perfectamente escondida-creo que tendré dinero por el resto del año no – rayos y ahora que iba hacer, acababa de filmar un video de porno casero sin que me diera cuenta y lo peor de todo iba hacer extorsionado por este par.

Mire a tara como pidiendo una explicación, pero la muy desgraciada solo me sonrió, ¿rabia?, claro que sentí rabia esa tipa había jugado con migo y yo como un idiota cay, maldita la hora en que no le hice caso a los rumores sobre ella, jum sabrán los dioses a cuantos tipos les ha hecho lo mismo, me vire dispuesto a pelear si era necesario pero por desgracia no pude hacer mucho ya que Falun era mucho más alto que yo, y de complexión fuerte, y pues creo que no valía la pena.

-"haber tonto Li, en lugar de intentar pelear con migo, que a todas estas tu y yo sabemos que no me llegas ni a los talones, deberíamos empezar a discutir ciertas cositas sobre mis beneficios ¿no?- este mal nacido, lo mire directo a los ojos, pero el muy idiota ensancho su sonrisa- buen en primer lugar necesito que consignes 100.000 yenes en mi cuenta personal, ha pero no solo eso, esa misma suma la consignaras cada dos meses y si no lo haces esta preciosidad ira directito a las manos de tus papás- toco la cámara con cariño y como no le iba tener cariño si era la fuente de ingresos del muy desgraciado- segundo, quiero que hagas la tarea tanto de tara como la mía, y por ultimo si le cuentas al tonto de tu primito o tengo problemas con cualquiera esto – levanto la cámara- le llegara a todo el instituto- lo mire con odio y el sonrió- bueno no me mires así tonto Li, y ya sabes necesito que empieces a consignar la plata desde este mismo viernes"- maldito desgraciado, tuve que aceptar cada una de sus estúpidas ordenes, porque no me podía permitir ningún escándalo, no señor yo no era el único perjudicado, si no que la fama de mi familia se vería implicada y eso no lo podía permitir.

-"hay cariño, ya que tenemos dinero de sobra que te parece si vamos a cenar, muero de hambre- ronroneo la muy desagraciada mientras terminaba de colocarse ese estúpido vestido rojo que llevaba, yo la mire mal y la muy idiota me sonrió- hay Li, no me mires así, enserio pensabas que yo- se señalo a ella misma- iba a enamorarme de un nerd como tú, hay que ingenuo, pero gracias tendremos dinero para derrochar jajajajaja – tomo su boso y a su idiota novio, caminaron a la puerta y ella antes de salir me mando un beso- por lo de antes"- y se fue.

Mis días después de tan terrible acontecimiento, fueron muy negros, decidí buscar un trabajo, por medio tiempo, con la escusa de que quería comprarme cualquier estupidez que se me viniera a la mente o que quería ahorrar para el futuro, bueno en fin, las dos primeras semanas fueron de lo peor hasta que un lunes estábamos en el salón de clases todos alborotados, cuando el profesor de matemáticas ingreso.

-"silencio por favor, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera- iso señas a la aludida, la verdad yo no estaba poniendo mucho cuidado, porque en ese mismísimo instante estaba pensando en que escusa le iba a dar a mi madre por mi ausencia del sábado, bueno como yo trabajaba de mesero en un restaurante, uno de los clientes favoritos de mi jefe me contrato para que sirviera de mesero en una recepción que había hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños número quince de su adorada hija, y bueno como yo necesitaba la plata no me pude negar a demás que la paga no era mala, estaba pensando en la escusa cuando sentí un papelazo en la cabeza, me vire a buscar mi agresor y di con el único que se estaba destornillando de la risa, aja era eriol, lo mire mal pero me iso señas para que abriera el papel, y la nota decía así: " ya viste a la lindura que acaba de ingresar a nuestra clase", lo mire interrogante y me iso señas con la cabeza de que mirara al frente, y lo que vi, lo que vi fue la mujer más hermosa de todas, una chica no muy alta de pelo castaño claro y corto, ojos grandes y verdes, y una sonrisa que por todos los dioses iluminaba todo el salón, sentí otro papelazo y me vire rápido y con mal humor, y el tonto de mi primo se reía, pero me iso señas para que abriera el papel:"creo que tienes que levantar la mano primito", yo lo mire y él me iso señas para que pusiera atención.

-"Li, serias tan amable de levantar la mano-jum definitivamente mi primito tiene poderes sobrenaturales- su asiento es el que está en frente del chico que acaba de levantar la mano"-¿Qué, tremendo ángel se iba a sentar frente a mi?, wow eso sí que es lo máximo.

Ella camino torpemente hacia el asiento que le partencia y yo seguí con la mirada todos sus movimientos hasta que ella se sentó, se viro para poner la mochila en el espaldar de su silla y yo me quede petrificado cuando me miro y me sonrió, yo le sonreí igual pero claro mi sonrisa no radiaba luz. La clase se paso demasiado rápido y por fin se llego la hora del almuerzo, me estire en mí silla y mire a mi nueva compañera y ¿Qué hace el tonto de eriol tomándole la mano?, los mire a ambos y al zopenco de mi primo por fin se le ocurrió algo bueno.

-"mira este de aquí es shaoran Li, pero puedes decirle shaoran-jum desde cuando ayuda a que la gente me llame por mí nombre, ella asintió- es mi primo, cualquier cosa que necesites, me dices a mí o a él"-ella volvió a asentir y se viro completamente hacia mí, yo pase saliva

-"¿no te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?"-Ho pero que linda voz yo negué con la cabeza enérgicamente, y ella sonrió radiantemente, divina, simplemente divina.

-"bueno romeo y Julieta- ambos nos sonrojamos-que tal si vamos almorzar es que muero de hambre"-ambos asentimos y salimos directo al patio. Nuestro almuerzo estuvo tranquilo y nuestra amista fluyo rápido, y en menos de un mes éramos inseparables, eriol la quería como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y yo… bueno yo la amaba. Poco a poco mi imagen se fue viendo distinta ya no era ni flaco ni feo, bueno o era que fuera feo, porque no lo soy, solo que siempre pensé que las chicas se fijaban en el aspecto físico así que arrastrando a mi primito los dos nos pusimos en plan mejora tu imagen como decía meilin. Meilin es mi prima pero ya más adelante le contare de ella, pasaron dos meses de haber conocido a mi cerezo y un día me decidí a declarármele, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y a mí preciosa sakura se le quedo el paraguas en su casa así que yo me ofrecí a acompañarla, íbamos por el parque del rey pingüino cuando sonó un trueno realmente fuerte y yo me estremecí al sentir los delicados brazos de sakura alrededor de mi cintura, baje la mirada y me tope con sus cabellos castaños, su cara se ocultaba en mi pecho, y ella se aferraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas con mi mano derecha le levante el mentón poco a poco y mi alama se partió en dos al verla llorar como una niña pequeña, si eso era para mí una niña, mí niña, le seque el rostro con el contorno de mi muñeca y ella se apretó más a mí y hay supe que era el momento indicado para decirle lo que sentía por ella, la ayude a caminar hasta llegar al árbol que más me gustaba del parque pingüino, me gustaba porque era grande y frondoso era el lugar perfecto para eludir la lluvia y el sitio perfecto para pedirle a sakura que fuera mi novia así que proseguí.

-"sabes sakura, eres la primera chica que traigo a mi árbol favorito- ella me miro sin comprender-no me mires así, que me pones nervioso- ella se sonrió y me fue soltando poco a poco, yo fruncí el seño, porque me estaba acostumbrando su calor, la retuve de la cintura y sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido con mi mano libre le tome el mentón y la mire directo a los ojos-sakura yo… esto…-ella me miro esperando lo que yo iba a decir-yo… quieres ser mi novia"-jum por que tiene que ser tan difícil declarársele a alguien.

-"yo…-que no me diga que no por favor que no me diga que no- acepto shaoran si acepto ser tu novia – me abrazo con fuerza por el cuello y yo la sujete por la cintura y hay en medio de la lluvia fue nuestro primer beso.

Al otro día le contamos la buena noticia a eriol y él como siempre después de burlase de mi con un nada más y nada menos que "hay sakí que le viste, porque no te quedaste con migo" yo lo mire feo y abrace a mi novia con posesión y el muy loco solo se burlo de mi, así paso el año, conocí a sus padres y a su terrorífico hermano que me echo a patadas la primera vez que me vio, bueno en fin éramos la pareja más bonita de todas, y como mi aspecto y el de mi primo mejoraron mi adorado cerezo se gano más de una enemiga y eriol y yo nos convertimos en los chicos guapos del instituto e incluso dejaron a Falun de lado ja hubieran visto la cara del idiota ese cuando el profesor de educación física me dejo como capitán del equipo, obviamente no pude aceptar por lo del video, pero fue la primera vez que me sentí grande y mucho más teniendo a mi linda novia.

Los años pasaron y sakura y yo cumplimos tres años de noviazgo todo marchaba bien hasta que eriol llego diciendo que se iba, todo fue tan repentino y todo era enserio porque a los tres días se marcho dejándonos a sakura y a mí completamente devastados, las cosas después de un tiempo fueron bien hasta que un día a la imbécil de tara se le dio por amenazarme de nuevo con mostrar el video, pero esta vez no era ni al instituto, ni a mis padres no señor, si no a mi linda sakura y eso no lo podía permitir.

-"hola Li, espero que hoy cumpla tu trato no- me dijo la muy zorra,-porque si no lo haces ya sabes, a demás que le cambie unas cuantas cositas"- me guiño el ojo y yo la mire con odio.

A mi pensamiento vinieron los sucesos de unos días atrás, yo acababa de despedirme de sakura cuando dando la vuelta a una esquina me encontré a tara esperándome la ignore completamente y seguí mi curso pero ella me retuvo por el brazo.

_-"hola shaoran- _la mire mal y me solté de su agarre pero volvió a sujetarme con más fuerza_- hay shaoran no me trate así o acaso se te olvida que yo también tengo nuestro video"_

_-"que quieres tara"-_ le dije con voz fría.

-"_que le termines a la tonta de sakura kinomoto-_ yo me hele, ¿Qué quería que?-_ es que ya no soporto verte con esa tonta y tu deberías estar con una mujer como yo-_la mire con asco y me zafe con brusquedad la tome de los hombros y la zarandee con fuerza pero la muy tonta ni se inmuto-_ eso y que empieces a salir con migo y si no lo haces, da por hecho que tu tonta novia se dará dé cuenta que le fuiste infiel con migo-_ ¿yo infiel? Pero si eso fue hace mucho, me miro con ojos retadores, y yo la solté, ¿cobarde? Si tal vez, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente y le hubiera contado a eriol y a sakura esto no estaría pasando.

-"bueno Li deja de estar pensando estupideces y ve y dile que ya no te gusta- ¿Qué no me gusta?, pero si me muero por ella- ve rápido o si no"- saco su celular y me mostro el video y el remitente y me di cuenta que ella en verdad hablaba en serio el correo del destinatario era el de sakura, ¿Cómo diablos había hecho esta niñita para conseguir el correo de mi sakura?, Tome aire y me dirigí hacia ella, la llame y ella se viro rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-"sakura ¿podemos hablar?"- ella asintió un poco desconcertada por mi tono de voz

-"si que sucede cariño- no por favor no me digas cariño- que tienes shaoran, acaso te sientes mal"- me toco la frente con su delicada mano, hay como iba a extrañar a esta mujer.

-"no te preocupes sakura estoy bien- tome aire y la mire con seguridad, todo porque ella no se entere de lo que paso- lo siento sakura ya no me gustas- 1 segundo, 2 segundo,3 segundo y su reacción no se iso esperar se aparto de mí y me miro con incredulidad, sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y yo hubiera preferido mil veces que ella me diera una bofetada, porque me la tenia bien merecida, pero ella no iso nada solo agacho la cabeza y lo único que yo hice fue irme de ahí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron.

Al cruzar al lado de tara la muy desgraciada se reía de lo lindo y trato de colgárseme en el cuello pero yo la esquive y me fui, salte el muro del colegio y me dirigí al parque del rey pingüino, llegue a mi árbol favorito y lo agarre a patadas mi desesperación y mi llanto no se iso esperar, llore como nunca había llorado y pensé matar con mis propias manos a ese par de desgraciados que me habían quitado lo único que me importaba en la vida y esa era sakura, me senté bajo mi adorado árbol y espere a que se llegara la noche, me dirigí a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, cuando por fin amaneció me levante dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa situación, decidí contarle a sakura lo que había pasado y rogarle que por favor me perdonara por lo del día anterior, pero cuando llegue la espere y ella no llego, ni al día siguiente, ni durante el resto de la semana, me sentí un basura completa fui el fin de semana después de salir del trabajo pero nadie se encontraba en la casa todo se encontraba apagado espere un rato pero nadie llego así que me fui.

A la mañana siguiente llegue más temprano de lo habitual, me dirigí al salón de música como todas las mañana que llegaba temprano me gustaba pasar a tocar unas cuantas notas en el piano antes de empezar clase porque esa manía me la había inculcado mi primo eriol y hacer eso me hacía sentir cerca de él, camine con paso cansado e ingrese al aula pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a tara recargada en el piano.

-"hasta que por fin llegas-me miro con ojos picaros- llevo un rato esperándote dime cariño hoy vas a cumplir tu otra parte del trato- yo la mire mal y me dirigí a la ventana y ella hacia la puerta, pensé que me iba a dejar solo pero eso no sucedió porque de un salto quedo ahorcadas de mi yo trate de zafarme y ella me beso y me apretó más contra ella yo la tome de las piernas para tratar de soltarme pero mi intento quedo congelado al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a la persona que se encontraba parada hay, me sorprendí y mire la expresión de sakura, era triste, cansada, decepcionada, y sobretodo llena de dolor, no dijo nada solo se echo a correr, yo mire a tara y la muy desgraciada tenía una sonrisa burlona, la zafe con brusquedad y esta cayó al suelo con violencia, escuche sus quejidos a lo lejos y no me importo en lo más mínimo.

Sali corriendo en busca de sakura pero al llegar al salón de clases no la encontré, ni en ningún rincón del colegio y hay comprendí que se había ido para siempre.

Dure tres días esperando su regreso, pero eso nuca paso, hasta que un sábado cansado de esperar decidí ir a su casa, me trepe por el árbol que había junto a su ventana y por el cual siempre me metía para estar con ella y lo que encontré me dejo sin habla, nada no había nada, ni su ropa ni sus maquillajes e incluso la cama estaba desarmada, un escalofrió se apodero de mi, y un pensamiento me helo la sangre ¿será que le paso algo?, no pude responderme a mi propia pregunta por qué la verdad ni siquiera lo savia, mi pensamiento volvió en si el escuchar sonidos de pasos y lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir por donde había entrado. Mis días se volvieron oscuros, empezaron a pasar semanas, meses hasta que se llego el día de mi graduación era la fiesta de grado y tara se emborracho tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le quite el celular y elimine el dichoso video, de Falun no se mucho ya que lo metieron preso un año después de la dichosa extorción, porque yo no era el único al que le robaba, sus días estuvieron contados y a cada quien se le devolvió lo que le pertenecía pero a mí se me dio igual después de eso seguí trabajando, porque así ganaba experiencia en el manejo de personal y en fin todo marchaba bien hasta lo de tara y sakura. Después de eso por fin me sentí libre y decidí pasar por la casa de sakura y mi sorpresa fue inmensa, la luz de su habitación se encontraba encendida, pero como ya era tarde me daba pena preguntar por ella a esa hora, así que espere hasta la mañana siguiente, como era domingo me dirigí a la floristería más cercana y compre el mejor ramo de rosas rojas que había, le hice poner una linda tarjeta y después de hacer la compra me fui directico hacia la casa de sakura al llegar me di cuenta que no se encontraba ni el auto del señor kinomoto, ni el del pesado de touya, y pensé que mi adorada sakura no se encontraba pero un ruido dentro de la casa me alerto de que habían ocupantes, así que llame al timbre y espere un rato a que respondieran. Mi pulso se acelero cuando la puerta se abrió y más cuando la mujer de mi vida se asomo por el umbral. Le sonreí y ella palideció me miro con desprecio y yo trate de tocarla pero ella retrocedió, se dio media vuelta, entro a la casa y me boto la puerta por la cara y esa fue la última vez que la vi, ¿Qué porque soy tan idiota?, bueno soy un idiota, tonto, cabeza dura, y la peor basura que puede existir en el mundo, pero yo fui solamente porque quería explicar las cosas con fueron y porque paso lo que paso, pedirle perdón a sakura, rogarle si era necesario, pero nada de eso paso, porque ella ya no me quería, porque con tan solo mirarme me dio a entender que entre ella y yo había un abismo de por medio.

**FIN DEL ****FLASH BACK**

**-"¡**SHAORAN!- mire a mi hermana mal, y ella me saco la lengua como cuando éramos niños- que si tienes hambre"-yo negué, pero mi traicionero estomago rujio como un león, y mi hermana junto a eriol se burlaron de mí, yo fruncí el seño y según mi hermana estaba haciendo puchero, quien lo iba a creer de un tipo como yo.

-"hay vamos shaoran deja esa cara, que si sigue juntando las cejas te va a quedar solo una"- me dijo eriol, como siempre yo era el blanco de su bromas y sus burlas, pero la verdad eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, si no que me hacían falta, le sonreí y le di un pequeño puño en el brazo- bueno primitos y a donde piensan ir a comer, que muero de hambre y ustedes no ayudan mucho con ese silencio"

-"mm, Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante que queda cerca de la empresa la comida es buena- ambos me miraron y negaron al tiempo- ¿Qué, porque no?, la comida es rica"

-"puede ser rica pero ¿tenía que ser cerca de la empresa?, porque no vamos a comer hamburguesa, con doble queso y muchas papas a la francesa y salsa y ha…"-eriol y yo nos quedamos mirando a shiefa que se encontraba en un estado de cómo decirlo… de boba, eriol la miro por unos segundo con algo de atención la examino como si fuera un vicho raro pero después de un ínstate acepto ir con ella a comer hamburguesa, yo como estaba igual de hambriento accedí a la invitación y al llegar al centro comercial ella corrió directo al local de comidas rápidas, la seguimos y dimos con ella se encontraba pidiendo tres hamburguesas con doble queso y doble salsa y un jugo de mora su fruta favorita, nos miro y nos llamo con la mano.

-"bueno chico yo ya pedí, falta que ustedes hagan su pedido- eriol y yo la miramos con ojos como platos, ¿en donde se suponía que esta diminuta mujer, porque mi hermana era bajita, iba a meter toda esa comida?- hay no me miren así soy pequeña pero de estomago grande, yo la mire con algo de desconfianza, pero no le di importancia, nos acercamos a la chica que atendía y pedimos una hamburguesa para cada uno, eriol pidió un zumo de naranja y yo una malteada de chocolate Qué combinación ¿no?, nos dirigimos a la mesa que nos correspondía y mi hermana se disculpo, para ir al tocador, y ya a solas con eriol lo mire como buscando una explicación.

-"¿y bien?- me miro sin entender- haber primo no me pudiste decir que la chica con la que te encontraste era sakura"- me miro y sonrió y el muy degenerado negó con la cabeza

-"no, no podía decirte- me miro con ese brillo misterioso ese que significa "yo sé algo que tu no", yo lo mire impaciente y el prosiguió- hay shaoran no lo tomes a mal, solo que no quería que sakura se incomodara y se pusiera brava con migo- lo mire con comprensión y le di un golpecito en la espalda como diciéndole que le restara importancia, el me miro con una sonrisa misteriosa y yo pase saliva, porque tenía que saber cosas que yo no, justo en el momento que le iba a preguntar que había averiguado de sakura mi hermana apareció un poco pálida pero yo no le preste importancia porque a partir de mañana mi plan reconquista a sakura iba a dar comienzo.

Notas de la autora: hooooooooooo, matemen si quiere, había prometido actualización hace arto, pero se me presento un trabajo súper bueno y pues como trabajo de día y estudio de noche se me iso imposible escribir. Pero bueno ya tenemos capitulo nuevo y el próximo será muy pronto, así que ya sabes chicas: quejas, tomatazos, y demás lo pueden enviar a mi correo personal. Beso y abrazos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-"¿qué tengo que hacer qué?- se ruborizo completamente

-"hay sakura no es cosa del otro mundo, solo es un vestido un poco atrevido nada más"

-"tu lo dices porque no eres tú la que te lo vas a poner"- tomoyo la miro con suspicacia y le dijo

-"tranquila sakura, solo sigue los diez mandamiento de tortura al hombre que te dejo"- la miro con cierto temor pero un poco más decidida tomo el vestido que se encontraba sobre la cama y lo coloco sobre su figura.

-"tienes razón tommy voy a seguir tus diez mandamientos"- porque de esta no te salvas shaoran Li


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO4

Sakura pop

-"hay tommy siento que mi cabeza se va a estallar- escucho una risita por lo bajo y se viro a ver que era tan gracioso-¿qué es tan gracioso?"- dijo con un poco de molestia.

-"la cara de cubo de hielo que tenias, cuando hablaste con shaoran – ella la miro con suficiencia, y sakura sonrió-ha demás que el pobrecito quedo un poco consternado por tu reacción"

-"jum, pues se lo tenía bien merecido, o es que acaso lo estas compadeciendo"- entrecerró los ojos esperando una reacción, pero tomoyo lo único que iso fue reír sonoramente.

-"hay, sakí, no lo tomes a mal, pero es que, a mi criterio es la peor forma de "venganza" que haya visto"-sakura la miro con molestia, pero no se aguanto la intriga de preguntar porque decía eso

-"¿Por qué lo dices?, a mi me pareció que está bien hablarle así, a demás que se lo merece"- tomoyo meneo la cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa.

-"si yo fuera tu en lugar de tratarlo así, lo aria comer de mi mano-sakura la miro interrogante y tomoyo prosiguió- mira sakura tu eres una chica muy linda y no te mereces sufrir, por eso si quieres continuar con eso de "tortura a shaoran" la mejor manera de hacerlo es hacer que se enamore de ti, y no que te coja miedo"- sakura tenía los ojos como platos, ¿de que rayos estaba hablando tomoyo?

-"estás loca yo no quiero que él se enamore de mi- levanto una ceja – yo lo que quiero es que el page por todo el daño que me iso"- me miro con ojos comprensivos, pero eso duro poco porque la mirada que me dio después era como decirlo…. Tenebrosa.

-"en tonces mi plan si funcionara"- me miro de arriba abajo, y sonrió para sí misma, yo pase saliva por que sea lo que fuera que estuviera planeando yo sería el objetivo principal.

Eriol pop

Mire a shiefa la cual estaba muy extraña, desde que llegamos a la casa de shaoran, se la pasaba en la cocina la mayoría del tiempo y sí no era eso se la pasaba en el baño, así que decidí preguntarle que le sucedía, se encontraba en ese preciso momento, comiéndose un tarro gigante de helado de chocolate y a cada cucharada le ponía ¿mostaza?, me acerque más a ella y ella me sintió llegar y se viro para ver quién era el intruso.

-"se puede saber qué rayos estas comiendo"- ella se puso un poco nerviosa pero nada más

-"es helado de chocolate con mostaza-me ofreció un poco pero yo rápidamente decline, la mire como esperando una explicación y ella después de barios bocados y miradas de reojo suspiro y se decidió a decirme que era lo que la tenia así- veo que no te vas a ir sin que te diga la verdad cierto- yo asentí y le hice un gesto para que siguiera- ok está bien, te voy a contar que es lo que está pasando- exhalo un poco y me miro con un poco de tristeza- pues veras Eriol hace ocho meses empecé a salir con un chico, y todo iba bien hasta hace tres meses –la mire interrogante pero ella vacilo un poco antes de continuar-porque me entere que estaba embarazada-yo casi me caiga de espaldas cuando escuche eso ¿Cómo así que shiefa estaba embarazada?-al principio me sentí feliz por la noticia porque tú sabes que siempre he querido ser madre- yo asentí , porque era cierto shiefa siempre ha sido como una mamá para shaoran y para mi, a pesar de su naturaleza extrovertida y alegre siempre saca su lado sobreprotector y tranquilizador como el de una mamá-pero creo que mi deseo se convirtió en una pesadilla, tanto para tacuro como para mí- suspiro y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla pero ella se la seco rápidamente y me miro con unos ojos llenos de tristeza le apreté una mano es gesto de apoyo y ella sonrió con amargura-cuando le dije a tacuro que estaba embarazada estallo en cólera y me dijo que el bebé no era de él y que por lo tanto no respondería ni por mi ni por el bebé- yo sentí la sangre hervir de la ira como era posible que ese sujeto le dijera eso, es un mal nacido si algún día lo llegaba a ver sería capaz de matarlo, shiefa noto el cambio del rostro de eriol este ya no detonaba paz sino más bien una cara de pocos amigo, pero tenía que desahogarse con alguien no le había contado a nadie de su embarazo- sufrí mucho los dos primeros meces pero trate de estabilizarme por el bien de mi bebé"

-"y ya le dijiste, a mis tíos- ella negó con la cabeza- shiefa creo que si no les dices te meterás en una gran problema por no confiar en ellos" - suspiro con cansancio y cogió otra cucharada de helado, me miro con cierto temor reflejado en sus grandes orbes chocolates y yo trague saliva, mi adorada prima se veía tan frágil e indefensa, suspiro con melancolía y negó con la cabeza efusivamente apartando un recuerdo doloroso.

-"Eriol, prométeme una cosa – yo asentí- prométeme que pase lo que pase no le dirás a mis padres que estoy embarazada y…."- su voz se corto de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían y en ellos se reflejaban terror, me vire a ver que había sido el causante de eso y sentí que mi alma se caía a mis pies.

-"¿Cómo que estas embarazada?"

Sakura pop

Sentada en uno de los sofás de la mansión Daidouji, entre dormida y despierta sakura asentía a todo lo que su querida prima le decía, trato de acomodarse un poco mejor en la silla con intenciones de quedarse profundamente dormida cuando un grito la despertó de golpe.

-"¡ SAKURA!- la aludida reacciono ante tamaño grito y dirigió su orbes esmeradas a la persona que le había asustado así- estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo- asintió efusivamente tratando de convencer a tomoyo- mentirosa- le dijo con una sonrisa- bueno te voy a volver a repetir- ella asintió sin saber muy bien de que hablaban y es que a la única que se le ocurría levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana e ir y despertarla con la escusa de que tenía el plan perfecto para torturar a shaoran era a tomoyo Daidouji.-bueno en primer lugar creo que deberías cambiar un poco tu forma de vestir –la miro feo- no me mires así, se que te ves muy linda en vaqueros y camisetas, tenis y una mochila de medio lado pero no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de hacer que Li se vuelva a fijar en ti" .

-"pero que tiene de malo mi ropa, a demás yo para que quiero que Shaoran se fije en mi"- dijo algo molesta, y es que era para menos, sakura kinomoto, había dejado de vestirse con vestido y había pasado a utilizar vaqueros y camisetas al estilo de EEUU, y ahora a su adorada primita se le ocurría que tenía que cambiar toda su ropa. Eso era injusto.

-"no es que tenga nada de malo- probo un poco de té – solo que si quieres que note tu cambio que también sea en lo físico- coloco un dedo en su barbilla y le dio una mirada picara- que tal si utilizas el vestido que compramos antes de salir de EEUU"

Trago pesado ante esa propuesta, no porque el vestido fuera feo si no porque era demasiado sexi para ella, era en forma estríper y ceñido, de color negro y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era simplemente hermoso, pero para sakura era demasiado atrevido y ella no quería ponérselo.

-"hay vamos sakí, ese vestido es el ideal para dejar a Li con cara de bobo, deberías utilizarlo en la fiesta de esta noche, ¿o acaso se te olvido?"

-"¿qué tengo que hacer qué?- se ruborizo completamente

-"hay sakura no es cosa del otro mundo, solo es un vestido un poco atrevido nada más"

-"tu lo dices porque no eres tú la que te lo vas a poner"- tomoyo la miro con suspicacia y le dijo con vos dulce.

-"sakí, se que te sientes un poco intimidada cuando utilizas ropa de ese tipo, pero vele el lado positivo- le dio un pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a la ojiverde meditar sus palabras y prosiguió- imagínate esto sakura – la aludida asintió- tu bajando las escaleras del gran salón de la mansión amamiya, con ese hermoso vestido color negro que resalta tus bien formadas curvas, unos lindos zapatos altos de taco aguja el cabello suelto perfectamente maquillada- dio un suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de estrellitas- ¡ te verías simplemente hermosa!, a demás que la cara que va a poner Li será para recordar.

Sakura se ruborizo un poco cuando, y en sus hermosos labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, muy dentro de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver eso ojos color chocolate que tanto le llamaban la atención, pero de inmediato se recrimino por ese pensamiento tan fuera de sí.

-"no, de ninguna manera lo haré sé que tengo que asistir a la fiesta de esta noche en la casa del abuelo pero no tengo que ponerme ese vestido, me vería…"

-"hermosa- le sonrió, pero sakura frunció levemente el seño- no te estoy diciendo mentiras sakí, tu dejaste de ser la típica chica desaliñada hace mucho, ahora eres una mujer hermosa, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-"no me preocupa nada solo que no lo quiero utilizar y punto"- Se levanto de golpe y emprendió comino a su cuarto, y es que a ella era la única que se le había ocurrido quedarse a dormir en casa de tomoyo, ya que según ella se sentía sola en tremenda casa y ella de buena samaritana había accedido a acompañarla, sin saber de las intenciones de su flamante prima, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo ya que se percato de que tomoyo la seguía, entro a su cuarto y trato de serrar la puerta pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de su prima.

-"sakura, deja de comportarte como una niña porque ya no lo eres- una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver el puchero de la ojiverde- se que no te llaman la atención este tipo de cosas pero mira, no tienes que armar una rabietas solo por un vestido- su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando escucho a la ojiverde susurrar algo como "es un vestido odioso" y cosas como " si tengo que utilizar algo así, mejor bajo en pijama" se acercó un poco a ella y le indico con una mirada que se sentara en la cama justo a su lado - mira sakí, te voy a contar un secreto- la ojiverde se dirigió a la cama y se sentó junto a tomoyo -cuando una mujer es traicionada o abandonada por un chico, la mejor forma de hacerlo pagar es haciendo que se arrepienta por haberla dejado- la ojiverde asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero tomoyo prosiguió- no con malos trato ni por el estilo, sino más bien haciendo que te admire y no que te odie, lo primero que tiene que hacer una mujer es cambiar, no en su personalidad si no en su forma de vestir e incluso de pensar- miro a sakura esperando que ella terminara de comprender lo que le había dicho- ¿Por qué crees que digo que tiene que cambiar en lo físico?- sakura la miro pero no respondió- es porque cuando estamos con ese chico nos mostramos de una forma especial y no nos interesa si nos encuentra en pijama o si en una cita nos vamos en vaqueros y no en vestido, es por la confianza que nos brindan, es por eso que cuando todo termina lo mejor es arreglar tu imagen para que se pregunte ¿Pero porque se ve tan guapa, si cuando estábamos juntos no se veía así?- hubo una pequeña pausa, y prosiguió- hacer que sienta celos, cuando hables con uno de sus conocidos o aparentar que la ruptura no te dejo mal y que todo se soluciona en unos cuantos días, ese es el punto principal hacer que vuelva a fijarse en ti que se muera de los celos cuando vea que tus atenciones no son para él"- sakura medito un momento y cayó en cuenta que tomoyo tenía razón, comportarse como una mujer fría lo único que iba a conseguir era hacerse daño a si misma ya que en el muy en el fondo siempre había añorado ver o través a shaoran, sintió un suave viento en su oído derecho, cuando tomoyo se acercó a susúrrale unas cuantas tácticas, sakura levanto el rostro y miro a su prima como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-"¿son solo diez pasos?, ¿y qué es eso de mandamientos?" – pero tomoyo la silencio con una mano

-"such, ese es el secreto, solo tienes que aplicarlos con shaoran, porque son –iso un acato teatral - diez mandamiento de tortura al hombre que te dejo- sakura asintió un poco dubitativa-tranquila sakura, solo sigue los diez mandamiento de tortura al hombre que te dejo"- la miro con cierto temor pero un poco más decidida tomo el vestido que se encontraba en una de las maletas que había llevado a casa de tomoyo y lo coloco sobre su figura.

-"tienes razón tommy voy a seguir tus diez mandamientos"- porque de esta no te salvas shaoran Li

Shaoran pop

Había recibido una invitación a la fiesta que iban a dar en la mansión del señor amamiya, fiesta a la cual no pensaba asistir, ya que no tenia cabeza para soportar a toda esa cantidad de empresarios locos pidiéndole que comprara acciones en sus empresas o tratando de ligar a shaoran con una de sus hijas en fin no quería asistir y menos después de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

Se sentía completamente agotado con todo el trabajo y la pensadera en sakura, hace tanto que no la veía, estaba hermosa, incluso más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, pero después llegaron esas palabras frías y ese hermoso rostro inexpresivo, que lo hicieron sentir como una basura, se recriminaba una y otra vez por haber sido el causante de su sufrimiento y del cambio en ella, si se había portado así con el significaba que lo odiaba por encima de todas las cosas y el no podía quitarle eso también, se lo merecía si no la hubiera hecho sufrir si tan solo hubiera confiado en ellas, pero ya era tarde para eso se había propuesto reconquistarla a como diera lugar para tratar de arreglar las cosas porque a pesar de todo tenia la pequeña esperanza de que ella pudiera comprender los verdaderos motivos de su ruptura y pudiera perdonarlo. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se dirigió con paso cansado hacia la concina, la luz estaba encendida y se escuchaba unos murmullo, camino un poco más rápido y cuando llego cerca de la entrada se detuvo en seco, su hermana y su primo estaban hablando de algo y por lo que parecía era grave ya que la voz de eriol era seria, se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor lo que decían.

-"y ya le dijiste, a mis tíos- ella negó con la cabeza- shiefa creo que si no les dices te meterás en una gran problema por no confiar en ellos" -eriol la miraba con preocupación y ella tenía una mirada llena de melancolía.

-"Eriol, prométeme una cosa – el asintió- prométeme que pase lo que pase no le dirás a mis padres que estoy embarazada y…."-su cuerpo se tenso y sintió un frio terrible que le subía por la espalda, vio a su hermana y a su primo que lo miraban uno con el rostro lleno de preocupación y la otra con miedo

-"¿Cómo que estas embarazada?- lo dijo de una forma un tanto brusca para lo que pretendía, se dirigió hacia la mesa y encaro a su hermana la cual estaba como un muerto-responde shiefa"- la aludida lo miro con suplica y él le dio una mirada impaciente, la chica miro a eriol como pidiendo ayuda pero él le dio una mirada de ánimo para que le contara a shaoran la verdad.

-"xi...Xiao... yo… bueno eso que acabas de escuchar… yo…- pero se quedo callada de repente y su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermano menor buscando consuelo-si Xiao…estoy embarazada…- dijo la chica hipando- ya… casi… tengo cuatro meses" –shaoran la abrazo con fuerza y miro a su primo quien lo miraba con preocupación.

-"shiefa- la llamo con una voz dulce y ella levanto un poco su rostro- felicitaciones, por mi futuro sobrino- le sonrió pero la chica no se calmo si no sollozo un poco más fuerte- ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo con suavidad-¿acaso no querías ser madre todavía?"

-"claro que si- asintió efusivamente – es solo que hay Xiao…- sollozo más fuerte –mi bebe no tendrá papá…- sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba y miro a su hermana la cual seguía con el rostro oculto en su pecho, la aparto un poco de él y la miro dándole a entender que tenía que explicarse mejor – él… no quiere responder por ninguno de los dos… me dijo que el bebe no era de él… y que no quería saber nada de ninguno…"- shaoran sintió la sangre hervir como era posible que le hicieran eso a su querida hermana.

-"¿Quién fue el mal nacido que se atrevió a humillarte de esa forman?- lo dijo con una voz que helaría el mismísimo mar si estuviera cerca e incluso eriol dio un pequeño respingo a escucharlo.

-"fue Tacuro Mao"

-"no es ese el hijo del dueño industrias Mao- shiefa asintió- jum, no te preocupes shiefa- le dijo con voz tierna- yo mismo me encargare de solucionar ese problema- sintió a su hermana tensarse y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- tranquila no lo voy a matar aunque ganas no me faltan pero si le daré en donde más le duele, por ahora no te preocupes ese bebe- le señalo la pancita con el dedo- nacerá sano y salvo, y por dinero no te preocupes porque dinero es lo que nos sobra- shiefa se calmo y abrazo a su hermano con más fuerza- ahora lo que tienes que hacer es llamar a nuestros padres y contarles la verdad, porque si no, no te perdonarían que no los haigas tenido en cuenta- shiefa asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente – ahora ve a dormir que ya es muy tarde" – shiefa asintió y después de darle un beso a cada uno en la mejilla se fue hacia su cuarto.

-"baya shaoran, pensé que le ibas a gritar por el embarazo"- el ambarino le dio una mirada fea pero suspiro con cansancio.

-"mi hermana no tiene la culpa de lo que ese idiota le haiga hecho, pero ya verá ese mal nacido lo que le sucederá cuando lo tenga en mis manos"-eriol le dio una media sonrisa y se despidió de él diciendo que tenia sueño.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, tenía que pensar en la mejor forma de hacerlo pagar, después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto y con una sonrisa en los labios llego a la mejor solución le quitaría industrias mano.

**FIN DEL ****FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba en ese preciso momento en su oficina cuando su primo entro en ella sin ni siquiera golpear, lo saludo con una media sonrisa y él le dio una más amplia.

-"a que no adivinas quien estará en la fiesta del señor amamiya- él ambarino negó con la cabeza-pues nada más y nada menos que nuestra adorada sakí"- shaoran dejo caer el bolígrafo de la impresión y miro a su primo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de ver la mentira pero no era así.

-"¿sakura va a ir? – Eriol asintió- ¿pero porque?, ¿acaso va con las Daidouji?- eriol se encogió de hombros, y miro hacia la puerta.

-bueno shaoran, creo que se me hace tarde para ir a comprar un nuevo traje, he nos hablamos mañana después de la fiesta, ya que como no quieres ir, bueno lo dejaremos para después, ha otra cosa, shiefa viene con migo, es para haber si la fiesta le levanta un poco el ánimo asique nos hablamos luego"-y sin más que decir se dirigió a la puerta con paso apresurado.

Shaoran no reacciono si no hasta que vio a su primo cruzar con paso rápido la puerta y se levanto y le grito.

-"¡ ERIOL VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- pero el aludió ya se había marchado.

Sakura pop

-"que tal estos"- le decía tomoyo indicándole uno bonitos zapatos color negro

-"¿no están muy altos?"- tomoyo negó y se los alcanzo para que se los midiera

-"esos te quedaran bien con el vestido y mira- señalo un tienda de ropa que había en frente de la zapatería - ese chándal te quedara perfecto con el vestido"

Sakura miro hacia la tienda y vio el chándal era hermoso era negro con una lindas y pequeñas flores de cerezo en color blanco y rosa claro que le daban un toque elegante, se apuntaba en el hombro con un broche de oro macizo en forma de flor de cerezo y en el centro de esta había una pequeña piedra semipreciosa de color rosa intenso.

-"es muy lindo tommy, ¿tommy?- cuando volteo a mirar su prima no estaba por ningún lado, entonces se viro hacia la tienda de ropa y se dio cuenta que el chándal ya no estaba en la vitrina- ¿pero qué rayos?"-vio a tomoyo salir con una sonrisa y suspiro ¿cuándo sería el día que tomoyo dejaría de cómprale cosas?

-"no es hermoso sakura –ella asintió resignada- te quedara hermoso, claro que tendremos que cambiar el peinado, ¡Ho si! Un lindo moño"- sakura la miro y sudo gotita esta tomoyo nunca cambiaria.

Shaoran pop

Se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial, cuando vio de lejos a un par de chicas que le parecieron conocidas, se acerco a la tienda de ropa para mujer con paso vacilante y se quedo con la boca abierta sakura se encontraba ataviada en un lindo vestido de color cereza era ceñido en la cintura y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, frunció el seño cuando el vendedor le toco la cintura y le dijo que diera una vuelta sintió ganas de ir y patearlo pero se percato que el tipo ese era gay, se sonrió un poco y se dispuso a entrar a la tienda cuando una mano lo sujeto por el hombro.

-" ¿se puede saber que haces aquí shaoran Li?- le dijo su primo con voz burlona- ¿no me digas que viniste a comprar un PRADA para esta noche?, ¿o es que estas siguiendo a sakura?"

Shaoran que se había quedado petrificado por el susto se había virado hacia su primo con un deje de molestia.

-"no estoy siguiendo a sakura, y si, vine a comprar un PRADA, ¿y tú que está haciendo aquí?"- eriol sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de su primo pero no le dijo nada, miro hacia la tienda y después lo miro a él.

-"bueno si tu lo dices- shaoran le dio una mirada fea eriol sonrió más ampliamente- bueno ya que estas aquí acompáñame a comprar un traje y así también compras el tuyo- shaoran suspiro resignado pero siguió a su primo- así que te dignaste a ir a la fiesta de señor Amamiya e –shaoran no lo miro y siguió mirando las corbatas- o solo porque te dije que sakura va a ir-shaoran lo miro de reojo- ho, me imagino cómo se vera de hermosa esta noche, claro que la señorita Daidouji también esta hermosa"- shaoran levanto su mirada chocolate y le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-"así que te gusta la prima de sakura ¿no?, pero si la viste solo una vez"- eriol le dedico una sonrisa picara y le dijo

-"eso es lo que tú crees"

Shaoran le dio una mirada significativa, pero eriol siguió mirando los gemelos que había en el mostrador.

-"¿cómo que eso es lo que creo?, explícate eriol porque hoy estoy un poco desentendido – eriol sonrió ampliamente por la curiosidad de su primo, pero siguió sin decir nada- eriol"- pero seguía sin decir nada, ha, si que era bueno levantar la curiosidad en el gran shaoran Li, espero una rato más y como shaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima, suspiro.

-"bueno shaoran que te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo y te cuento los detalles de mi último encuentro con ellas" shaoran frunció levente el seño pero asintió.

Después de comprar un par de trajes para la ocasión y unos zapatos se dirigieron a una cafetería del centro comercial.

-"¿y bien?"

-"bueno shaoran que te cuento, nos encontramos con sakura hace unos días para que me contara como había sido su vida en EEUU, ¿puedes creerlo? Estudio administración de empresas- shaoran abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, porque no podía creer que la persona que más odiaba los números estudiase una carrera en donde se ve solos números- y trabajo en una compañía de negocios internacionales, pero ya estaba cansada de estar lejos de su familia y decidió volver –shaoran le iso una gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera – entonces llego la señorita Daidouji y pues tuvimos una conversación my amena, es tan bonita y tierna y quiere tanto a sakura"

-"y tu quedaste matado ¿no?- eriol se ruborizo un poco y fue un rubor casi imperceptible, pero shaoran no lo paso así nada más- Ho vamos eriol es la primera vez que te veo como un colegial enamorado"- lo dijo con voz burlona

-"ya cállate- bingo por primera vez eriol Hiragizawa se sentía incomodo- bueno shaoran creo que se nos hace tarde"- y sin más que decir se levanto ante la mirada burlona del castaño que prosiguió a levantarse y retirarse junto a su primo.

Tomoyo pop

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana del dormitorio que tenía en la mansión de su abuelo, miro hacia los grandes jardines que en ese momento estaba perfectamente decorados y suspiro, no savia porque pero la imagen de cierto ojiazul le vino a la mente, ella era una de las personas que no creían en el amor a primera vista, pero al parecer si existía tal cosa.

Su mente fue a parar a unos días antes, cuando se encontró con sakura y eriol en la cafetería del centro comercial.

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba en el centro comercial, comprando unos materiales para su nueva colección, cuando sintió su celular, miro la pantalla y sonrió al ver quien la llamaba.

-"hola sakí, que estás haciendo"

-"_hola tommy, ¿estás muy ocupada?_- pregunto la ojiverde llena de alegría

-"no, estoy en centro comercial comprando unas cosas pero ya acabe ¿en donde estas tu?

-_"estoy en la cafetería vainilla ice ¿será que puedes venir?_

-"Ho, ya voy para allá, espérame hay vale"- después de colgar se dirigió con paso rápido a la cafetería indicada, entro y busco con la mira a sakura la cual la saludaba efusivamente, le dio una gran sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella, pero su sonrisa se fue disminuyendo cuando diviso a un chico de pelo negro azulado y ojos azules que permanecían ocultos tras unas gafas de fina montura.

-"hola"- saludo el ojiazul con tono alegre, ella asintió y se acerco a sakura para darle un beso en la mejilla

-"hola tommy le contaba a eriol lo bien que se te da el diseño"- el asintió con una mirada llena de misterio como si supiera algo de ella y no quisiera decirlo.

-"y también me contaba, que cantas como los ruiseñores"-se sonrojo tenuemente por las palabras de eriol y miro a sakura con disimulo para ver si ella se reía pero no, al parecer sakura ni había escuchado lo que eriol le había dicho.

Reacciono de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada picara aprovechando que sakura estaba demasiado distraída pidiendo lo que se iba a comer como para escucharla.

-"Ho, veo que sakí le conto sobre mis pequeños dotes- el asintió nuevamente –pero ella también me conto muchas cosas de usted"- eriol la miro intrigado, y ella le dio una sonrisa angelical, pero para una persona como eriol Hiragizawa era completamente lo contrario.

-"ha sí y que te conto de mi, bella señorita- iso una pausa para disgustar el sonrojo que se iso presente en el rostro de tomoyo- porque debieron ser maravillas, para que se sonroje así"-le giño un ojo y tomoyo aparto la mirada un instante, que diablos le estaba pasando, ella tomoyo Daidouji, heredera de las empresas de juguetería más grades de todo Japón sonrojándose por una cosa tan insignificante, miro al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella y le sonrió si quiere dejarla sin palabras no lo iba a conseguir no señor y si lo hacía dejaba de llamarse tomoyo Daidouji.

-"Ho, si joven eriol, ella me ha contado maravillas de usted, pero también me conto que usted eran un donjuán en sus años de instituto, así que si eso lo llama usted una maravilla me temo que no me dejo muy maravillada en cuanto ese punto"- bingo, la cara que puso le iso mucha gracia, la miro como si no creyera lo que le dijo, miro a sakura pero esta seguía hablando con la mesera.

-"no creo que sakura te haiga dicho eso- dijo con un tono calmado- ella no es de las que hablan de los errores de los demás, además era una adolecente, tenía que haberme equivocado alguna vez ¿no?" - la miro pasivamente pero frunció un poco el seño cuando la vio con una cara de burla, se acomodo mejor en el asiento y le sonrió.

-"pero, si te justificas, que curioso- le dijo con burla- y si tienes razón, sakura no me dijo eso- el ojiazul la volvió a mirar con intriga-solo fue una conclusión suelta, pero veo que la confirma usted mismo – le sonrió más ampliamente- a demás que es cierto que sakí no es de las que hablan mal de los demás- miro a sakura y le sonrió cuando esta la miro para preguntarle si quería una tarta de fresa con vainilla, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia eriol que la miraba intensamente y le dijo –a demás yo solita se sacar mis propias conclusiones de los demás, y con usted no hago la acepción, claro está que mirándolo bien usted es una caja de sorpresas y misterios"- eriol le sonrió ampliamente y guiñándole un ojo le dijo.

-"¿y a usted no le gustaría descubrir el contenido de esa caja misteriosa?"-tomoyo le sonrió con picardía

-"sabes, sería interesante"- le guiño un ojo y eriol sonrió más ampliamente.

"¿Qué sería interesante?"- pregunto una despistada sakura mientras dirigía la mirada hacia tomoyo y eriol, y los dos como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso le sonrieron ampliamente.

"Así que eriol Hiragizawa estaba dispuesto a dejarse conocer, que bueno porque ella tenía muchas ganas de descubrir quién era en verdad el misterioso sujeto de ojos azules"

**FIN DE ****FLASH BACK**

Sakura pop

-"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.- se repetía una y otra vez- como es posible que mi abuelo me haga esto, por eso era tanta la insistencia en que viniera a la dichosa fiesta que va dar más tarde- caminaba desesperada por la habitación que tenía en la mansión amamiya, era la misma que había usado su madre cuando era pequeña y la cual su abuelo se esmeraba en que permaneciera igual y solo lo hacía porque savia que a sakura le gustaba el diseño de la habitación –porque no me dijo que planeaba hacer esa estupidez y yo con mucho gusto me habría quedado en EEUU, pero porque tenía que estarme pasando esto a mí.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura llego muy animada a la casa de su abuelo después de siete años sin verlo la emoción por el rencuentro era demasiado latente, camino con paso apresurado y comenzó a correr cuando diviso la alta figura de su abuelo esperándolos en la entrada de la casa, el anciano le dio una gran sonrisa y extendió los brazos en gesto de que quería abrazarla.

-"abuelo"- él la estrecho cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-"mi pequeña sakura, mira nada más como estas de grande y hermosa"

-"abuelo te extrañe mucho"

-"y yo a ti mi pequeña- levanto la mirada y vio a tomoyo- tomoyo ven no piensas darle un abrazo a tu abuelo- la aludida se acerco rápidamente y el las estrecho con cariño a las dos- las extrañe mucho chicas"

-"y nosotras a ti"- dijeron al tiempo

-"pero pasen tienen mucho que contarme"

Caminaron hacia el interior de la enorme mansión, cuando se vieron acomodados en la sala de estar le pidieron a una de las empleadas de la mansión que les trajeran té helado ya que era un día demasiado caluroso, después de relatarle a su abuelo como les fue en EEUU, y la razón por la que se habían ido, decidieron dejar que el anciano hablara ya que esa era la razón por la que había insistido hasta el cansancio para que las chicas fueran a la fiesta.

-"qué bueno que estén todos aquí, hay algo que quiero decirles – todos viraron en dirección del señor amamiya – bueno quiero anunciarles que me retiro, mis años de empresario ya se acabaron- todos lo miraron sorprendidos- no me miren así, es solo que me canse de la vida de los negocios y solo quiero vivir los pocos años que me quedan de vida en completa paz y tranquilidad"

-"pero papá la industria amamiya es tu vida, que piensas hacer con la empresa no me digas que la piensas vender"- pregunto Nadeshiko

-"no querida no la pienso vender, solo la pienso heredar- todos se sorprendieron y dirigieron sus miradas a touya ya que por ser el único nieto varón le correspondía llevar en alto el apellido de la familia, pero por desgracias touya era medico y no empresario así que quedaban dos o era sakura o tomoyo, pero la segunda ya tenía la responsabilidad con la empresa de sus padres así que solo quedaba una.

-"a no me miren a mí yo… cierto que no soy yo abuelo, dime que no soy yo"- entro en pánico no savia porque la sola mención de que ella manejara una empresa tan grande como la de su abuelo le resultaba bastante aterradora.

-"lo siento querida pero me temo que como eres mi única nietas disponible ya que tomoyo y touya tienen sus propias responsabilidades, a tus manos es a donde va a parar la responsabilidad de la empresa, además que se que lo harás muy bien, estas capacitada para eso, y todos nosotros nos sentiremos muy orgullosos de ti"- miro a su abuelo y luego a sus padres los cuales le dirigían una sonrisa llena de confianza, miro a su tía Sonomi y esta le sonrió también, y así paso con tomoyo y su hermano, suspiro resignada y después de meditarlo miro a su abuelo.

-"está bien, supongo que podre llevar el negocio como lo hiciste tu abuelo"- masaki se levanto emocionado de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su nieta favorita y le dio un abrazo que casi la ahoga

-"qué bueno querida, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado, yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer por eso organice esta fiesta, para celebrar tu llegada y la de tomoyo y para anunciar mi retiro y mi heredero, hay estoy tan feliz- le dio otro beso en la frente y se seco una cuantas lagrimas que le salieron por la emoción del momento- bueno querida esta noche conocerás a los accionistas minoritarios y al accionista mayoritario"-sakura lo miro dubitativa

-"¿accionista mayoritario?"

-"Ho si querida, tenemos un accionista mayoritario, pero no te diré quién es, ya quiero darte la sorpresa"

**FIN DEL ****FLASH BACK**

Eran los nervios y lo savia, lo que no savia era que clase de accionistas tendría la empresa de su abuelo ahora suya, y quien era el accionista mayoritario, porque para que su abuelo hablara tan emocionado significaba que se traba de una gran persona, ya que se gano la confianza del señor amamiya y ganarse la confianza de él era simplemente imposible, solo dos personas habían logrado penetrar el muro que imponía y esos eran Tao Daidouji y su propio padre al cual le costó mucho pero por fin logro su cometido, y ahora ella, sakura kinomoto la nueva presidenta y dueña de industrias amamiya.

Shaoran pop

El auto en donde se transportaba iba a velocidad moderada, faltaba menos de media hora para que diera inicio la fiesta en casa del señor amamiya y ya se sentía cansado, si no fuera porque sakura se encontraría hay no iría, y la verdad estaba más que intrigado por qué sakura iba a asistir a esa dichosa fiesta, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto ya tenía suficiente con saber que shiefa estaba embarazada y para colmo, tendría que aguantarse a toda esa cantidad de gente y a el que no le gustaban las grandes masas de gente, pero que podía hacer el señor amamiya había invitado a todos los socios de la empresa y el al ser el accionista mayoritario tenía que ir, y más sabiendo que esa noche el señor amamiya iba a anunciar su retiro y el nombre de su heredero y tendría que conocerlo de todas maneras además que a shiefa le aria bien salir un rato.

Suspiro cansadamente y miro a su hermana que conversaba con eriol de una forma tan animada y de un momento a otro recordó que tenía que hablar muy seria mente con el dueño de industrias Mao quiera o no quiera porque ya había encontrado la mejor forma de hacer pagar a ese idiota por lo que le iso a su linda hermana.

Sintió que el coche se detenía y miro hacia la enorme mansión, era una casa muy elegante y bonita pero no superaba la mansión que tenían sus padres en china era el doble de grande, descendió con cuidado de no arrugar su impecable traje y se dirigió hacia la casa con su hermana de gancho, cuando llegaron el señor amamiya se dirigió con una gran sonrisa hacia ellos.

-"señor Li, que bueno que decidió venir –le dio un apretón de mano- ¿y lo señores son?

-"mi hermana shiefa y el es mi primo eriol Hiragizawa"

-"Ho, gusto en conocerlos, pero pacen por favor siéntanse como en su casa"-ellos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el jardín que era en donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Al llegar lo primero que iso shaoran fue buscar a sakura con la mirada, pero para su desgracia no se encontraba por ninguna parte, suspiro con cansancio y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que eriol le había jugado una mala broma, camino un rato por ente los invitados y saludando a unos cuantos, hasta que se encontró con la persona que menos se quería encontrar, Miyarí se encontraba junto a su padre, el cual estaba hablando con unos inversionistas extranjeros, se acerco poco a poco y con el mayor disimulo para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, tomo una copa con champan que le ofreció uno de los meseros y siguió su camino hasta quedar justo detrás de estos, claro que se oculto detrás de un señor de estatura considerable el cual hablaba muy animado con una inversionista europea, miro con disimulo y a sus oídos llegaron las siguientes palabras.

-"y como le venía diciendo mi señor Robert, cuando mi pequeña Miyarí sea la señora Li seria un gusto hacer negocios con usted y su compañía, claro está que me tocaría a mi ya que mi futuro yerno es un caos con los negocios- shaoran frunció el seño, ¿Cómo era posible que ese escualito viejo lo criticara de esa forma? Y para colmo haciendo negocios con lo que no era de él y él ni muerto se casaría con el espanto de hija que tiene.- hay señor Robert cuando mi hija se case con shao…"- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que shaoran cansado de escuchar esa sarta de mentiras se acerco a ellos con el seño fruncido y con voz helada le dijo.

-"veo que usted no cambia ¿no?-ping trago saliva con dificultad y le dio una sonrisa forzada- mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Li shaoran y me temo que hay aquí un mal entendido- miro a ping con burla reflejada en los ojos y después a Miyarí la cual tenía la cara más roja que una tomate por la vergüenza- en primer lugar la señorita y yo no somos nada, y en segundo lugar este señor no tiene nada que ver con las empresas Li por lo tanto toda esa cantidad de negocios que dice que va ha hacer son mentira- ping se puso tan pálido como un muerto, y miro al señor Robert y se dio cuenta que el meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro – y ahora señor…"

-"Robert"

-"Robert, si me disculpa tengo que ir a buscar a mi verdadera novia"-y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y sin más que decir se fue dejando a ping con la cara más pálida que un papel.

Sakura pop

Se encontraba caminando por entre los invitados, con una expresión de cansancio, ya que los zapatos que llevaba le pesaban demasiado, según tomoyo era por la falta de práctica y a decir verdad era cierto desde que decidió optar por los tenis y los vaqueros los vestido y zapatos de tacón quedaron al olvido, diviso a lo lejos una mesa vacía y se encamino a ella, se sentó y soltó un suspiro cansado.

-"hola"- miro hacia el perteneciente de esa voz y le sonrió ampliamente

-"Charles- se levanto de un salto y lo abrazo con entusiasmo- ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"el señor amamiya invito a mis padres y ellos me trajeron, pero mírate nada como estas de hermosa"- sakura se sonrojo por el cumplido.

-"pero dime cuando llegaste, porque no me dijiste que venias"- iso un puchero en son de reproche y él se sonrió y le aparto un mecho de la cara

-"porque no me dijiste en que parte de Japón estaba exactamente y tampoco sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí" le sonrió cálidamente

-"bueno tienes razón, y en donde esta Rose, ¿no la trajiste con tigo? – el asintió y señalo hacia la pista de baile en donde se encontraba una hermosa rubia bailando con el padre charles- ho pero que hermosa esta"

-"aja, además que ya estamos comprometidos- le sonrió a la rubia que los miraba con una gran sonrisa- y queremos que tú seas la madrina de bodas, claro que también esta tomoyo y a todas estas en donde se encuentra"- sakura negó y era verdad no savia en donde estaba tomoyo.

Tomoyo pop-

Se encontraba junto a la fuente que había en el jardín, miro su reflejo en el agua cristalina y suspiro, no savia porque pero se sentía extraña, como si añorara algo y no sabía que, levanto la mirada y la fijo en la luna que esa noche era llena suspiro nuevamente y cerró los ojos cuando sintió una pequeña brisa rosarle la cara, se tenso al escuchar unos pasos cerca de ella y dirigió su mirada amatista a la persona que se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella y sin ni siquiera notarlo se ruborizo.

-"lo siento no quise molestarte"

-"no te preocupes no me molestas"- le sonrió cálidamente y el ojiazul se acerco a ella un poco más

-"está usted muy hermosa esta noche señorita Daidouji"- la aludida se sonrojo más intensamente y dirigió la mirada al agua que había en la fuente

-"gracias, usted también está muy guapo esta noche, señor Hiragizawa"- eriol sonrió, y miro hacia el cielo

-"hoy hay una luna muy bonita, ¿no le parece?- tomoyo asintió- pero veo que la belleza que tiene queda opacada frente a la suya"-tomoyo se tenso ante las palabras de eriol y su mirada amatista se dirigió hacia él.

-"ens…enserio- se golpeo mentalmente por haber balbuciendo con una voz casi inaudible pero anhelante, volvió a golpearse mentalmente por pensar eso y le dio una sonrisita picara- ho pero veo que te estás divirtiendo, la fiesta está muy animada no te parece, y se pondrá mejor en un rato"- eriol la miro aturdido por el repentino cambio de tema, pero se obligo a seguirle la corriente.

-"¿a si?, y se puede saber porque-le dijo pícaramente

-"no, porque es una sorpresa, y si te lo digo se arruinaría todo"- eriol la miro detenidamente, y suspiro, esa mujer tenía algo que lo hechizaba, y lo atraía, pero le gustaba el misterio que demostraba ante las cosas sin sentido era como si lo quisiera arrastra junto a ella y él no ponía ninguna resistencia, no savia porque pero estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella y eso era algo que le asustaba pero no le importaba solo esperaba que con el tiempo ese sentimiento fuera correspondido.

-"me permite usted esta pieza señorita"- tomoyo miro hacia la pista de baile y después a eriol que le extendía una mano, asintió con una sonrisa y tomo la mano del ojiazul y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Shaoran pop

Llevaba más de quince minutos hablando con una empresaria europea que no savia más si no hablar de ropa y maquillaje, se sentía aburrido y cuando trataba de irse lo sujetaba por el brazo, y alagaba su forma de vestir, miro de reojo todo el lugar , arrugo el seño, sakura kinomoto, SU SAKURA, estaba bailando tan animadamente con un tonto chico rubio que por su aspecto debía de ser de EEUU, se zafo del agarre de la señora y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se despidió camino a paso moderado y cuando llego justo detrás de la pareja carraspeo para que notaran su presencia.

-"buenas noches, me permitiría esta pieza señorita kinomoto"-vio como sakura se tensaba y se daba la vuelta con un poco de enfado

-"por si no se da cuenta señor Li estoy bailado con el"-shaoran frunció el seño y fulmino con la mirada al rubio que los miraba con un poco de terror

-"pues creo que al señor no le importaría que yo baile con tigo ¿no es así?"- miro al rubio con ganas de matarlo y el rubio asintió torpemente

- "pues a él no le importara pero a mi si"- lo miro mal y shaoran suavizo la mirada.

-"hay sakura, es solo un baile, prometo no molestarte más en toda la noche"- sakura empequeñeció los ojos y soltó un bufido de exasperación, miro a Charles y el susodicho le dio una cabezadita dando a entender que se retiraba antes de que el ambarino lo volviera papilla, tomo la mano que shaoran le extendía y comenzaron a bailar de una forma lenta.

-"estas muy linda esta noche- sakura se sonrojo, pero giro rápidamente la cabeza para que shaoran no lo notara – veo que te divertías con ese tonto, digo chico"- sakura lo miro y detecto una pisca de celos en su voz pero, se negó a creer eso.

-"ho si Charles es un persona encantadora- le sonrió – y me quiere mucho- sintió los músculos de shaoran tensarse y sonrió para sus adentros- a demás que tiene una forma de ser tan tierno y especial"- shaoran frunció el seño y apretó a sakura un poco más contra su cuerpo

-"yo también puedo ser tierno y especial"- dijo arrastrando las palabras, se sentía celoso y furioso tenía ganas de matarlo, pero no iba a actuar de una forma irracional y posesiva ya que sakura no era suya pero lo iba hacer así le tocara matar a todos los chico que se le acercaran, bueno eso era irracional y posesivo pero cuando de sakura se trataba su lado racional se iba de vacaciones.

-"¿ha si?, lo dudo, pero si tu lo dices"- se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa burlona

-"bueno cambiando de tema, ¿se puede saber porque estás aquí?"- sakura lo miro directo a los ojos y shaoran paso saliva.

-"eso no le incumbe señor Li, que este yo aquí no es su problema, además yo soy LIBRE de ir a donde quiera ¿no?" –shaoran frunció el seño y le dio un vuelta elegantemente para después sujetarla por la cintura con fuerza

-"pues para tu información, si me incumbe porque todo lo que se trate de ti me importa"-sakura se sonrojo pero se obligo hacer como si nada, iba a contestar mordazmente pero la voz de su abuelo la trajo a la realidad

-"damas y caballeros, gracias por asistir hoy a esta humilde fiestas, la mayoría de ustedes se preguntaran que celebramos hoy, pues permítanme anunciar que hoy después de treinta y dos años de carrera empresarial, mi retiro se hace presente- escucho un hooo claramente y unas que otras "ya era hora" y volvió a mirar al frente- como ustedes sabrán industrias amamiya lleva muchos años de producción y con mi retiro me vería forzada a vender las acciones de la empresa, pero gracias a los dioses que me bendijeron con dos hermosas hijas las cuales me an dado unos nietos maravillosos tengo el gusto de presentarles a mi futura heredera- todo miraron en dirección de las escaleras y shaoran abrió los ojos como platos, que rayos hacia sakura haya y a qué horas había llegado - sakura kinomoto, hija de mi pequeña Nadeshiko y mi yerno fujitaka kinomoto, desde ahora dueña de industrias amamiya.

Miro a sakura que le dio una mirada burlona ya que él tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fueran a salir, miro a un lado y otro como buscando algo o más bien a alguien y lo diviso a unos cuantos pasos de él, eriol tenía la misma expresión que tenia él, era obvio que no savia nada de eso miro a sakura nuevamente pero esta se encontraba saludando a los ansíanos dueños de una pequeña parte de acciones de la empresa y se acordó que él era el accionista mayoritario, sonrió maliciosamente y miro a sakura, ja, ya quería ver la cara que pondría cuando se diera cuenta que tenía que compartir la empresa de su abuelo con él.

Sakura pop

Se sentía un poco abrumada y más cuando dirigió su mirada al sitio donde el ambarino estaba, sonrió con burla al darse cuenta como había abierto los ojos por la sorpresa y pensó que se veía muy gracioso así, miro a su abuelo el cual le hacía señas para que se acercara a un grupo de ansíanos y suspiro un poco, pero decidió acercarse ya que era su deber conocer a los pequeños accionistas de la empresa.

-"permítanme presentarles a mi querida nieta, sakura kinomoto, desde ahora en adelante todos los negocios y de más cosas que tengan que discutir lo harán con ella yo ya no tendré que ver en nada ya que me voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones por el mediterráneo y no volveré a estar a cargo de la empresa"- todos asintieron y miraron a sakura con simpatía.

-"gusto en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es won fa, el es cho, y él es tomoko tay, nosotros somos los accionistas minoritarios de la empresa, y para nosotros sería un honor hacer negocios con usted"- sakura le sonrió amablemente y asintió cuando los tres hombres se dirigieron a hacia un grupo de empresarios estadounidenses.

-"bueno pequeña, ya conociste a los socios minoritario ahora vamos a buscar al a nuestro socio número uno-sakura se sonrió cuando su abuelo iso un ademan gracioso y lo cogió de gancho, y se dirigieron a buscar al sujeto ese, solo esperaba que fuera alguien agradable y no un odioso, maleducado y condenadamente guapo como el sujeto que estaba al frente de ella- señor Li veo que la está pasando bien"

-"claro que sí señor amamiya"

-"pero mira muchacho nada más como estas de grande, te pareces mucho a tu padre- shaoran le dio una media sonrisa y miro a sakura- bueno como ya te enteraste de mi retiro quería presentarte a mi nieta, sakura kinomoto, ella es ahora la dueña de mis acciones por lo tanto los negocios que quiera usted hacer o las ideas de ventas que también se le dan los tendrá que hacer con ella"-shaoran asintió y tomo una mano de sakura para besarla.

-"gusto en conocerla señorita kinomoto, creo que vamos hacer buenos compañeros de trabajo"- sakura sintió la cara arder pero decidió hacerle frente a la situación.

-"el gusto es mío señor Li- lo dijo de una forma un poco autómata, y shaoran le giño un ojo-se… será un gusta hacer negocios con usted"

-"opino lo mismo, será divertido hacer "negocios" con usted"

Y ahora en que se había metido, su abuelo no le había dicho que shaoran era el accionista principal, y ahora para colmo tendrían que trabajar juntos, que horror y ella que quería mantenerse alejada de él, pero no se la pondría fácil no señor, no se dejaría amedrentar por él en ningún momento y mucho menos se dejaría volver a confundir por unas simples cosquillas en el estomago no señor, y si lo hacia se dejaría de llamar sakura kinomoto.

Notas de esta humilde autora: bueno porfinnnn, después del dos meces sin escribir por fin termine ese capi. Ese shaoran me tenía los nervios de punta, que no quería esto que quería lo otro achhh definitivamente el gran shaoran Li me tiene en un caos.

Pero bueno mi querida tomoyo me dio un buena reprimenda por dejar a sakura como un muerto viviente y por convertirla en un cubo de hielo y demás cosas, en fin seguiré su consejo, y la are entretenida pero no dejaremos de lado su pequeña venganza jajajajajajajaj nivel malicioso activadoooooooooo . Bueno chic s eso es todo lo que tengo que decir y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Avances del próximo capítulo.

-"tú tienes la culpa"-grito de una forma desesperada

-"¿yo? , Quien fue la que se me tiro en sima- le dijo con una sonrisa picara-si querías abrazarme solo tenias que pedirlo, sé que soy irresistible pero"

-"YO NO ME TIRE EN SIMA, me cay, pero gracias a tu torpe sentido de orientación nos perdimos"

La miro indignado, pero prosiguió su camino, si le pensaba echar la culpa por todo entonces era mejor que se quedara sola.

-"adonde crees que vas shaoran Li no me dejes sola o te mato"- definitivamente esa situación se estaba poniendo muy cómica.

.


End file.
